Shield Maiden
by DJFireHawk
Summary: Ariala Calloway is the daughter of the Phenom, The Undertaker. She has grown up behind the scenes of the WWE and learned from some of the best in the business. After spending time in TNA she has come back to the WWE as a female wrestler at the request of her Godfather, Vince McMahon, and attracted two factions attentions.
1. Raw Debut, Natalya, Shield

Shield Maiden

Dean Ambrose/OC

Summary: Ariala Calloway is the daughter of the Phenom, The Undertaker. She has grown up behind the scenes of the WWE and learned from some of the best in the business. After spending time in TNA she has come back to the WWE as a female wrestler at the request of her Godfather, Vince McMahon. Her sweet and innocent personality attracts the attention of one faction, but the darker side that she tries to keep hidden attracts a different faction entirely.

A/N: For the purposes of this story the wrestlers prefer to go by their ring names all the time. For certain characters like Undertaker and Kane I will use both ring and real names depending on the situation. I'm sorry if some of you don't like that but this is my story and I prefer it this way as it is simply easier than trying to remember all their real names and switching back and forth. Also, for my story I am making it that nothing is scripted, what happens…happens. The higher ups might give a general guideline idea but the wrestlers get to run with it and make it Interesting.

Chapter 1

It was one of those overly bright, severely hot, unbearably humid, and entirely too sunny kind of days in Houston, Texas. The WWE was at the Houston Toyota Center and the crew was finishing the set-up for that night's show, running around and buzzing like a beehive in spring. The ring was always the first thing to be set-up so the wrestlers could practice if they wanted to, and some of the men were taking advantage of it. The only figure in the arena that seemed to prefer sitting still was a lone female sitting on a chair high up in the stands. Waist-length black hair curtained her face from view as her head bobbed up and down to the music spilling out of her headphones. She had true headphones too, not the earbuds everyone else seemed to favor lately, because she felt the sound quality was better and with the kind she had they went over her ears and blocked most external sound so all she heard was her music. Her clothing consisted of a pair of black cargo pants with a black crop-top tank bearing the Undertaker's symbol and a pair of black leather boots with very thick soles. No one seemed to pay any attention to her, but that was how she liked it. As a shadow fell over her she craned her neck back to see the dark figured towering behind her, a bright smile curling her lips and making her emerald eyes shine with happiness.

"Hi Daddy."

The Undertaker, one of the most feared and respected men in wrestling, gave a rare smile to his daughter Ariala. She was his oldest girl at 28, born from a brief relationship between marriages. Her mother was not suited for motherhood, had no interest in having a child, and signed full custody over to him so that he could raise her instead. He still believed it was the best decision he'd ever made and she was the brightest thing in his life.

"Is everything alright Darlin'?"

"Everything's fine, just a bit nervous about tonight ya know?"

"You'll do just fine Darlin'. You are my little girl after all. The WWE fans will love you just as much as they do in TNA, if not more."

She laughed softly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running off to find her Godfather, and boss, Vince McMahon. When she found him he was in the process of yelling at some poor crew member who had the misfortune of getting in his way. Her little bubble of laughter stopped him in mid-yell as he turned to face her with a much softer look than most people ever got to see from him.

"Ya know…it isn't very nice to yell at the poor man for doing the job you hired him for?"

"Ariala! How is my favorite God-Daughter?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm your only godchild Uncle Vince."

The two shared a light laugh before beginning to discuss the night's events. Vince and the Undertaker had been running Promos for weeks, teasing the fans with the Undertaker talking about his little Princess of Darkness and everyone seeing the shadowy figure of a female behind him. Now they were ready to reveal her to the world and she couldn't help but be nervous. Vince noticed her fingers twitching against her thigh, which was usually the only sign anyone ever saw of her nerves, and placed his hands gently over hers. When he spoke his tone was soft and reassuring.

"Relax Princess. The crowd will adore you and your father and I will be right beside you. You'll be fine. Just relax and be yourself."

"Be myself? You're funny Uncle Vince. If I did that people would fear me or try to have me committed."

Vince chuckled and shook his head a bit.

"I doubt that. Now, here's how we're gonna work this. I'll go out first and talk about how I plan to take control of my company back and make some changes. Then I'll call your father out and let him talk a bit before we call you out and let you rile the fans up. Later in the night you will accompany your father to his match against Kane and stay ringside to cheer him on."

"That's going to be a fun match. I always love watching them fight each other. I may end up cheering for both of them though…I mean Kane is my Uncle after all."

Vince's loud bark of laughter earned him some odd looks but that never bothered him, he signed their paychecks after all. He gave Ariala a hug and sent her off to go meet the rest of the women on the roster, something she was more than a bit nervous about. She stepped nervously through the door of the Diva's locker room, only to be practically tackled by the Diva's Champion A.J. Lee who began talking rather quickly.

"Hi! You must be Ariala. I'm AJ. Stephanie told us her father was bringing you over from TNA and we're all just so excited. Oh! Is the Undertaker really your Dad!?"

"AJ! Let the poor girl get in the room and breath first. Hi there, I'm Paige. Don't mind AJ she just gets really excited over new people."

Ariala blinked a few times before a small smile managed to come out as she shook their hands.

"It's nice to meet you both, and the rest of you ladies as well. Yes, The Undertaker is my father, which makes Kane my Uncle. Meaning you, AJ, dated my Uncle."

She burst into a small fit of giggles at the look on AJ's face before the other Diva joined her. She saw the shocked looks of the rest of the women and decided to drop the other shoe.

"Also, I'll tell you girls a little tidbit that the fans will find out tonight…Vince McMahon is my Godfather."

"Holy Shit!"

"Damn girl, you're practically wrestling royalty over there."

Ariala shook her head, blushing a bit and looking to Natalya to help her out. They had known each other since they were little girls and were the best of friends, training together and playing together all their lives. Natalya laughed softly at her friend's facial expression and shooed the others back a bit.

"Give her some breathing room girls. She's not that different from the rest of us, just don't make her mad."

Ariala gave Natalya a pointed look while trying to gloss over the end of her comment.

"I'm just another woman looking to make her mark in this business. I've trained hard to get to this point just like you Paige.

"Well, I gotta say lovie…with a look like that you'll do just fine."

"Thanks Paige. I gotta show support for my dad right? I get to be daddy's little princess for a bit, and that's always fun."

The girls all shared a laugh over that one. Ariala was the only one already in her outfit for the night so she decided to head towards the catering area to get some water while the rest of the girls got ready. She was checking the signs instead of watching where she was going and bumped into what felt like a brick wall, only this brick wall managed to grab her arms to keep her from falling on her ass.

"I'm so sorry, I was trying to read the signs and I just ran into you and…"

"It's not a problem. You didn't do any damage."

"I don't think she could do any damage to you Roman, she's just a little Diva."

The first guy was large and built like a brick house. He reminded her of The Rock, or Rocky as she called him. She knew who he was, she'd been watching the Shield like everyone else had, and smiled softly at him when he said he wasn't hurt. When the other man spoke she turned to level a fierce glare at him. This one had two-toned half-blonde and half-black hair and, while muscular, was much more slender than the first. The third member of their group, with short dirty-blonde hair that had little curls at the ends, was standing there watching her with a little smirk on his lips. This was the one most people thought was a bit unstable. When he spoke his gravelly voice rolled down Ariala's spine and made her shiver a bit, something that did not go unnoticed by him and caused that little smirk to grow a bit bigger.

"I don't think she appreciates being talked about like that Seth."

"Whatever. The Divas are all the same. A bunch of little models trying to play at wrestling."

Ariala's eyes showed anger as they narrowed and her lips thinned into a tight line. She couldn't stop herself from kicking him in the shin, hard. He yelped and hopped up and down a few times, making Roman give a deep chuckle of amusement, before glaring at her and getting in her face.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"For having the nerve to insult me when you don't even know anything about me."

She shoved him back from her and continued to verbally put him in his place.

"I am NOT a simple little Diva. For your information I am a female wrestler. I was trained by some of the best men and women in this business. You can doubt me all you want Skunk-head but I will prove you and everyone else wrong. Now get the fuck out of my way before I kick something more sensitive than your leg."

Dean's deep, soft laughter from directly behind her made her freeze-up. His hands came to rest on her waist as he leaned in close to speak low in her ear.

"I like you're attitude sweetheart. A little hellcat playing at being a sweet little girl. I'll be watching you, believe that."

While he was speaking her eyes had slid shut from the tone he used, but when he finished an almost devilish little smirk spread over her lips.

"Well, you can keep watching all you want but I suggest you learn to keep your hands to yourself unless you want to lose them."

She elbowed him sharply in the side, making him let go of her with a wince and allowing her to move closer to Roman.

"Sorry again for running into you Roman, you seem to be the more mature member of the group. You look like someone else I know, maybe a distant relation or something…?"

Roman raised a single eyebrow at her, shocked that she was being so friendly to him after how she was with the other two. His deep baritone made her feel even more at ease with him.

"Depends on who it is you're talking about."

"I was referring to Rocky…I mean Dwayne. Sorry I give nicknames to friends."

"He's a cousin, sort of. It's complicated."

"Family usually is. As for the two of you…Seth, learn to show more respect to women before you get slapped…and Dean, keep your damned hands to yourself."

She let out a little huff of annoyance before sauntering off down the hallway towards catering, and away from the Shield. Dean had that same little smirk on his face as he watched the sway of her hips as she left, while Seth just pouted at Roman for laughing at his pain.

"How come you didn't get hit? She was all nice and sweet to you."

"I know how to talk to women without pissing them off. Which is something you should probably learn one of these days…both of you."

They both looked at Dean when the dark laughter they were so used to hearing came from him. They both shared a look and Roman sighed softly.

"Dean, leave the girl alone man."

"Oh that's not happening Roman. There's a darkness in her, and I think we're just the men to bring it out to play. She'd make a beautiful little heel."

"We don't even know who she is man."

"It doesn't matter who she is Seth…soon enough I'll make her mine."

The other two men shared a helpless look as they followed Dean back to their secret locker room. There was no reasoning with Dean Ambrose, once he made up his mind about something that was it.

Ariala was oblivious to what they intended to do. She had finally made it to catering and was heading for the water when two muscular arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her into the air. As soon as she saw the tattoos on said arms she knew who it was and let out a bright peal of laughter.

"Put me down you big oaf. What took you so long to come and see me? I've been here all afternoon Randy."

"I know Princess. I was practicing for tonight. Might I just say that you look damn good Princess. How have you been?"

She beamed at him and did a cute little twirl to show off, making the Viper laugh loudly. The others in the catering area were shocked at how open and friendly the man was being since he normally seemed to hate just about everybody. A couple other men recognized the young woman he was talking to and came over to greet her themselves.

"Little Princess. Finally, you've come back to grace us with your regal presence."

The Big Show picked her up and set her on one of his shoulders as he spoke, making her squeal in surprise. She hugged his head once she was settled and giggled happily at his words.

"Yes, yes. I have returned to you my knight in spandex armor."

This earned a round of laughter from pretty much everyone in hearing range, including the big guy it was aimed at. The other man that came over spoke up and everyone else went silent, whether from fear or respect she wasn't entirely sure…maybe both.

"Where the heck have you been little one?"

"Didn't Daddy tell you?"

"Nope, he's been rather tight-lipped about you. All he told me was that you were fine and that you'd come back when it was time."

"Aww…its ok Uncle Kane. I'm back now."

"Uncle?!"

The shocked yell came from a number of men in the catering area, those that didn't already know who she was of course. Kane gave them all one of his infamous glares and they all went quiet, until that bright laughter sounded again.

"Be nice Uncle Kane. They're just curious. That's not a crime ya know?"

"I know little one. Now, when do you have to go out there?"

"Soon. Uncle Vince and Daddy are gonna introduce me first."

"Well then let's get you to the curtain Princess because Vince is already heading out there."

Kane pointed to the TV where Vince could be seen heading down the ramp. The Big Show insisted that she remain on his shoulder for the trip to the curtain and she was laughing the whole way because she could finally touch the ceiling. She didn't notice the three members of the Shield watching her and her three-man entourage as they reached the curtain and Show gently set her on her feet.

"There ya go Little Princess. Safe and sound."

"Thanks Paul."

She gave him a hug as he chuckled softly.

"Ya know you're the only one that still calls me that?"

"I know, but I'm special."

"That you are Princess. You be careful out there ya hear me? I don't want to have to ruin my asshole Viper image by rescuing you."

She stuck her tongue out at Randy and poked him in the stomach.

"I can take care of myself just fine thank you very much. I handled two members of the Shield earlier."

That statement caused the three men to frown at her in concern.

"What happened Little One? Did they hurt you?"

"What? No Uncle Kane they didn't hurt me. Dean and Seth were just being annoying, and arrogant. I showed them that I'm not some weak little girl and I won't take any of their shit."

"What exactly did you do Princess?"

"I kicked Seth and elbowed Dean in the ribs."

Kane's deep booming laughter was joined by that of his brother The Undertaker as he walked out of the shadows near the entrance to the ramp.

"That's our little girl. You ready Darlin'?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

They turned to the backstage monitor as Vince finally got the crowd settled down enough to let him talk. He wore a dark grey suit with a dark red tie and it looked good on him.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the WWE Universe. Welcome to Monday Night Raw in Houston, Texas!"

The crowd roared their approval before settling down again.

"I know you're all wondering why I chose to come out here tonight. A while back I told my daughter Stephanie and her husband Triple H that I would let them run the WWE for a while so I could observe and see how they handled it. Well, I am NOT happy with what they've been doing lately."

The crowd cheered again and Vince gave a big grin to the camera.

"That's why I'm joining forces with The Undertaker himself!"

As he said that the lights in the arena went dark and the Phenom's music began to play to the roar of the crowd. When the lights came back he was standing next to Vince in his Lord of Darkness gear from the Ministry days.

"Together we're going to make some much needed changes around here."

Vince handed a second microphone to The Undertaker and let him take over as the crowd began chanting for him.

"First thing's first Vince. We have someone we need to introduce to the world. Someone very special to both of us, and the main reason we're doing this at all. I am very proud to be able to introduce my little Princess of Darkness, my daughter Ariala."

Take it Out on Me by Thousand Foot Krutch blasted out over the speaker as Ariala made her way to the ring. She stood up on the apron outside the ropes and waited for her moment, and when the song screamed out "Scream if you wanna!" she bent backwards with her arms out to her sides and then shot upright with one fist up in the air. The crowd loved it and screamed their heads off at her, chanting her name and throwing their own fists in the air. She slipped through the ropes and walked to her father's side, receiving a hug from him as he handed her his microphone and she smiled brightly at the fans.

"Hello Houston! Now, now settle down. I can't talk if ya'll are screaming like that."

Once they were settled back down again she spoke.

"Thank you. Now, first of all thank you Daddy and Uncle Vince for that wonderful introduction. Uncle Vince is my Godfather, for those who were wondering why I call him that. He decided that it's past time for the 'Diva's Division' to return to its former glory as the Women's Division, and I couldn't agree more. First off, the Diva's Championship will be done away with and the Women's Championship belt will be brought back."

The fans shouted their approval of the plan and Ariala smiled at Vince.

"See? I told you they'd like it. In order to determine who will be the Women's Champion there will be a Women's Championship Tournament. Also, Vince has decided to bring back the King of the Ring Tournament in the near future so stay tuned in for that. What was that?"

A man in the audience was yelling a question at her and it made her smile sweetly at him.

"Aww, aren't you a sweetheart? Yes, I will in fact be in the Women's Tournament. Vince brought me into the WWE because I've been trained by some of the best men and women to grace this ring. Like Natalya I've been training since I was a little girl, and with her help I think we can bring glory back to Women of the WWE."

She beamed at the fans while they cheered yet again, only to have that smile turn into a frown of annoyance as the Shield's music interrupted. The three men descended through the crowd who all seemed to want to touch them, much to Seth's irritation as he danced around to avoid all the hands. The three climbed into the ring as Vince and Taker stepped slightly in front of Ariala just in case. It was Dean that decided to speak first.

"Hello again Sweetheart. Miss me?"

"Like a Toothache."

The crowd laughed at her comeback but Dean just shook his head with that little smirk of his.

"You should be nicer to us Sweetheart, we're the most dangerous faction in the WWE. Shall we show the fans what happened when we met you earlier tonight?"

He motioned to the Titan-Tron as the entire interaction they had played out on the screen. Everything from her bumping into Roman, Seth insulting her, her kicking Seth, Dean flirting with her, and her elbowing Dean before walking away was shown in full HD glory. She was smirking back at them by the time it stopped playing.

"I'm surprised you were willing to let the fans watch you two getting bested by a girl about half your size."

Seth glared at her when the crowd laughed and he stepped forward but was blocked by one of Roman's big arms. Dean just gave one of his dark, slightly crazy laughs.

"Oh Sweetheart, that was nothing. You'll have to do a lot worse than that to get rid of someone like me."

"You are certainly full of yourself. I've already warned you not to mess with me, if you choose to ignore that warning it'll be your funeral Dean Ambrose. I'm not some fragile little glass flower, and if you mess with me I'll hit back. Now get lost, and stay lost."

Before Dean could respond Vince interjected himself into the little dispute, while Taker put his big hands on her shoulders to settle her down. He was leveling a dark glare at the three Shield men, daring them to make another move towards his daughter.

"Alright now just settle down. I like you three, I've said it before. However, if you ever interrupt what I'm doing again I will fire your asses on the spot! GOT IT?!"

The three gave curt, angry nods before reluctantly leaving the ring, though not before Dean saw the satisfied smirk on Ariala's face and gave her one of his own while mouthing 'This isn't over yet Sweetheart' as he walked away. Once they were gone Vince continued on, noticing how agitated Ariala had gotten from that interaction.

"Undertaker, I think you should get her back to your locker room until it's time for your match."

Taker nodded and led her out of the ring and up the ramp to the backstage area. Once there she was immediately wrapped into her Uncle Kane's arms. She sighed softly as he just held her close and rubbed her back to try and calm her temper back down.

"Easy Little One, just relax. Would you like Randy to help you calm back down?"

She nodded slowly and Randy picked her up bridal-style, carrying her off to her father's locker room where he rubbed her arms and helped her with the calming exercises his Anger-Management therapist had taught him. While he was calming her down her father and Uncle were discussing the Shield.

"What the hell do they want with her? She doesn't need them adding stress to her life. You know how she reacts to stress Mark."

"Glenn. Ii isn't the stress that worries me, it's the anger. I raised her remember? We just have to do our best to keep them away from her and hope she stays calm. Randy is a big help in that area. He knows exactly how to calm her temper and settle her dark side back down."

"What if she loses control of it again?"

"Then we'll do whatever we need to in order to keep her safe and happy."

The two headed to Taker's locker room to find Ariala curled up asleep in Randy's lap like a kitten while he stroked her hair.

"How is she?"

"Calm…for now. Ambrose just gets under her skin a little too easily."

"We're all going to have to do our best to keep them away from her. Not just Ambrose but the other two Shield members as well."

"What if she doesn't want to be kept away from them Taker? You know how easily darkness attracts her, and Ambrose definitely has a dark side. She may end up falling into whatever web he's trying to weave here."

Taker sighed and shook his head at Randy's question. It was what he himself feared after seeing how she reacted to Ambrose's attempts to rile her up.

"I don't know. I'll deal with that if it happens. She may get tired of fighting her darkness again and let it run wild."

"Well, if that happens I'll be staying out of her line of fire. I still have a scar on my ass from the last time I pissed her off when she went dark."

The two larger men chuckled at Randy's comment, but they knew entirely too well how vicious her dark side could be. They stayed as they were until it was getting close to Taker and Kane's match. Randy gently shook Ariala awake.

"It's time for you to lead your dad out to his match Princess."

"Already? Didn't we just get in here?"

"You fell asleep Princess. I just hope I made a comfortable pillow."

"Oops, sorry Randy. Although…you are pretty comfy."

They all shared a laugh before heading to the backstage area again. Kane went out first, complete with his fire that always set the crowd off. Ariala and her father came out next, the slow funeral march music calling to Ariala, she'd always loved her dad's dark theme music. She stayed outside the ring as her father and uncle squared off. As they traded blows, and tried to tombstone each other through the mat, she found herself alternating who she cheered for. The crowd seemed to love that she was cheering on both men, and the anouncers were commenting on how adorable it was that she didn't want to choose sides. By the time the fight was over both men were exhausted but The Undertaker managed to win, barely. Kane rolled out of the ring and limped his way backstage while Ariala slid into the ring to check on her father. He nodded to her that he was fine and wished her luck before he headed out of the ring as well, though he was moving a bit slower than usual.

Ariala stayed where she was as her first match was set to start now. She looked up with a little smirk on her lips as Natalya's music hit and the blonde woman came out to the ring. The two had a brief stare-down and shared a handshake before locking. They went move for move for what seemed like forever according to the announcers, bouncing and flying around the ring and each other. By the time end of the match both women were hurting and tired. They had knocked each other down and Ariala was the first to get up. She saw an opening as Natalya was getting up and swiftly moved in to use her finisher, which she called the Kiss of Darkness. She ran up to Natalya, wrapped one arm around her neck, and knelt down while smashing Natalya's face into her knee. Natalya fell backwards onto the mat and Ariala covered her for the 1-2-3 pin. She carefully stood and let the referee raise her hand, her other arm holding her side in a bit of pain. Natalya got up and hugged her, both congratulating each other on a good match. The audience could tell the two were friends despite being competitors. Ariala groaned softly as her music cut out and the Shield's kicked on. The three men made their way down to the ring and climbed in, surrounding her as Natalya and the referee slid out to safety. Natalya gave her an apologetic look before abandoning her and running backstage. She ignored the other two and focused on Dean, since he was right in front of her wearing that aggravating little smirk of his.

"Congratulations on your first win Sweetheart. That was an impressive match am I right Fans?!"

The crowd screamed their approval.

"See? They agree with me. That was women's wrestling at its best Sweetheart."

"Cut the sweet talking and get to your point Ambrose. What the hell do you want?"

"Aww…are we a bit cranky Sweetheart?"

"I'm tired, and I'm in pain. Get to your point or get out of my damn way."

Dean tilted his head to one side slightly and just gave her another of those smirks as he stepped up into her personal space. She tried to take a step back from him but her back met the immovable Samoan wall known as Roman Reigns.

"Fuck."

All three men raised an eyebrow at her language, which earned them her middle finger in retaliation. Dean gave one of those low dark laughs and ran a finger down her cheek, speaking low into her ear, but also into the microphone so everyone else could hear what he had to say.

"You have a dark side Sweetheart, and I intend to bring it out to play. You can fight it, and me, all you want but I always get what I want…and Sweetheart? I've decided that I want you."

He moved his head and kissed her hard, sliding one hand behind her head to keep her in place. He pulled back with a sharp curse as she bit down hard on his lip, drawing blood. As he stepped back she pulled her arm back and would have punched him in the face if Roman hadn't grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Get the fuck away from me you arrogant jackass! You have no right to touch me, let alone kiss me! If Roman here wasn't so damned strong I'd have punched you already! Let the fuck go!"

Roman leaned his head down to speak softly for only her to hear, his tone of voice was apologetic and it mollified her somewhat that at least he had manners.

"Sorry, I can't just let you hit him…even if I think he deserves it."

Dean stepped forward to try and get back into her personal space again but she used Roman's body as leverage to kick him, barely missing a very sensitive piece of anatomy when he moved so that she got his thigh instead. He licked his lips and took a step back, raising his hands as if in surrender.

"Alright sweetheart, I can see you've reached your limit for tonight. I'll leave you alone for now, but this is nowhere near over. You can believe that!"

Dean left the ring and motioned to the other two to follow him. He paused at the barricade to look back at her, standing in the ring glaring angrily at him as her chest heaved up and down from her harsh breathing.

"I'll be watching you Sweetheart, and I'm not going to give up."

With that the Shield left through the crowd again as the fans cheered wildly. Ariala finally managed to make her feet move and left the ring, stomping her way backstage looking like the human version of a thundercloud. She ran into her father's waiting arms and she curled up in them as he lifted her up. He grabbed both his bag and hers before leading her out to his car. Once they got to the hotel he put her to bed and just sat nearby, watching over her like a protective shadow. He had tried to go out to her side when the Shield went out there but the rest of the roster had been blocking his pathway, Kane and Randy having the same problem. He growled softly, wishing he could get his hands on the Shield, but mostly Ambrose as he was the one targeting his little girl and making her upset. Like any father he just wanted to keep her safe and happy.

A/N: I hope you all liked this first chapter. Each chapter will be one night of Raw or Smackdown action. So the next Chapter will be Smackdown. What do you think of Ariala? She's none-too-happy with Dean right now, though he seems to like her lol. Another chapter to follow soon as they head to Smackdown.


	2. SmackDown and The Bellas

Shield Maiden

A/N: So far I've gotten great responses for this story and I would like to address them briefly. Thank you to all who are reading and extra thanks to my reviewers.

NESSAANCALIME6913: You are definitely right that Dean has no idea what he's in for lol. He'll figure it out soon enough though. Ariala's not the only one with a crazy dark side.

Rossi's Lil Devil: I do plan to have her wrestling men at some point but she's only just debuted. You'll just have to be patient ^.^

angelsdee327: Lol. I'd have kicked Seth too if he insulted me. I used to kick male friends in the shins in grade school when they insulted me. Yes she and Roman will become friends but it'll take a while. And Randy is kind of like her big brother in my mind. I love his Viper character and the attitude, but I think he needs a softer side for my story.

This chapter is a bit shorter but don't worry, the next one will make up for it. You do get to see more of Ariala in action though.

Chapter 2

It was three days after the events of Monday night and it was now time for Thursday Night Smackdown to start. Ariala was in her father's locker room with Randy and Kane. The Undertaker was in the ring talking to the fans until the Titantron kicked on and showed the Shield sitting in an unknown shadowy location, Dean snapping his fingers at the camera. They started in on John Cena, the Heavyweight Champion, and mocking him for their attack on him the previous week.

"Attention. Monday Night, now there's a RAW moment that nobody's gonna forget anytime soon. Especially The Champ, John Cena."

Seth cut in, waving his hand in front of his face to mock John.

"Oh, you can't see?"

"I don't think that thing works anymore. We see you just fine, on your back, under our boots."

Roman cut in with a mean look on his face that made Ariala snort softly in amusement, having seen just how nice he can actually be. As annoying as these guys were being lately she didn't dislike Roman, and she had to admit they knew how to work the fans. Seth took over again, clearly enjoying himself.

"You know who else saw you flat on your back John? Ryback. He watched you, as we dropped you from the sky, and stood over you. And a lot of you guys out there, you're probably wondering…Why didn't Ryback help John Cena?"

Seth looked away from the camera for a second while Dean made another of his odd faces that had Ariala fighting the urge to giggle at him.

"Ryback figured it out. Ryback knows, how justice feels."

Seth opened his gloved hand towards the camera as he said it and Ariala had to fight back yet another giggle that turned into small coughing fit, earning her an odd look from her companions. Dean took over again and she smirked at the screen, he was good at getting people's attention that was for sure…even if he was a complete pain in the ass.

"Self-preservation. He doesn't want any more of our trouble, doesn't wanna feel justice anymore. In fact, the look on Ryback's face on Monday…that's the same look we all saw, on the Undertaker."

Ariala's eyes widened and she looked at her Uncle who was frowning at the screen.

"They wouldn't be that crazy…right Uncle Kane?"

He didn't answer her, just scowled at the screen which made her even more concerned, especially with the next words to come out of Dean's mouth.

"Two weeks ago when he was surrounded by the Shield, look you can't fool us. I was standing three feet from The Undertaker. I looked right into his eyes. I know what I saw. We all saw it."

The other two echoed the last statement and Ariala groaned softly, leaning into Randy's strong arm and burying her head in his shoulder while he held onto her. She had a bad feeling about this, and if she was right it would not end well.

"It was fear. The Undertaker was afraid. The Undertaker was terrified. The Undertaker was surrounded by the Shield and he was scared to death. He's never been so relieved, so happy to see his brother Kane and his little buddy. You know, you may a legend, to some. You may be undefeated at Wrestlemania, but the Shield is undefeated, period. The Undertaker is not immortal. And this Monday, on Raw, we prove that."

Ariala was shaking her head and muttering into Randy's shoulder.

"Not good…very bad…not good…"

Seth took the front spot again and Ariala groaned again. These guys were poking a hornets nest with a stick and she hoped she was nowhere nearby when it all went to hell in a handbasket.

"For twenty years Undertaker, you've run this place. But there comes a time for even legends to be pushed aside. Your time, is up."

The camera turned to Roman who was making a very mean-looking face at the camera like a snarling dog and Ariala burst into a fit of giggles while Randy gave her an odd look.

"The Hounds of Justice run this yard now…big dog. Believe in the Shield."

The camera turned back to Dean.

"Believe that, Deadman. Oh, and to the deadman's little Princess…I'm not done with you by a long shot Sweetheart…not even close."

It looked like Dean shoved the camera down after blowing her a little kiss and when it panned back up they were gone. Kane stood abruptly and stormed out of the room, leaving Ariala curled up into Randy's side.

"Think he's off to find your dad?"

"Probably. I think he's hoping he can keep him from attacking those three. I can't believe they'd call him out like that. It never ends well for anybody."

"I know that from personal experience."

She laughed at him as he grimaced at the memory of all the pain her dad put him through when he decided to challenge the man.

"Learned your lesson the hard way huh? Well, now it's their turn to learn a lesson."

The night continued with one match after another, until it was time for Ariala to head out there for her second match. This time she was set to take on one of the Bella twins, Brie, but she knew she'd end up dealing with both of them because that's how they work. Randy led her out to the curtain and decided to head out to the ring with her, not that she was complaining. As they stepped out onto the stage he held her hand and twirled her around in a circle before leading her down the ramp. As she hopped onto the ring apron and did her backbend fist-pump he smiled and went to sit with the commentators. Ariala crouched down in one corner while the Bella's came dancing out to the ring.

As the match got started Brie started in with her hair pulling trick. She started using Ariala's hair to throw her around the ring and making her more and more angry. Every time Ariala tried to get a hit in Brie would maneuver her so that Nikki could hit her from behind. Randy was watching the match with one of his Viper smirks on his face.

"So, Randy. What brings you out here with the newest Diva?"

"It's simple JBL. I've known her for a long time. She grew up backstage with her father and we met when I was feuding with him. It didn't take long for her to have me wrapped around her little finger. I look at her like the little sister I never got to have, and I am very protective of her. I am also very proud of how well she's been doing."

"Well, she is an impressive competitor."

"She's also very beautiful JBL. So Randy, any idea why the Shield is so focused on her?"

"No King, I have no idea. I do know that they have no idea who they're dealing with. If they keep pushing her they're going to find out just how much like her father she really is."

While they were talking Ariala had finally had enough and snapped. She had Brie on her back and was viciously beating her face, at least she was until Nikki came in and hit her in the back. Her head snapped to the side and the look on her face made Nikki back up quickly, but not fast enough. Ariala screamed at her and ran at her, spearing Nikki into the turnbuckle. She then turned back to Brie who was just trying to stand up. As soon as she was upright she moved in and performed her Kiss of Darkness to lay her out on the mat, followed by a second Kiss of Darkness to Nikki when she stood up. Ariala stood over the two fallen Diva's and placed her booted foot on Brie's chest while the referee made the count. As her music blasted out over the speakers her lips twisted up into a dark, almost eerie smirk. Randy joined her in the ring with a smirk of his own and held her hand up in victory before leading her out of the ring and backstage. The Shield made no appearance this time and while part of her was relieved, part of her was slightly disappointed as well.

Once they were back in her father's locker room she stopped just inside the doorway, watching said man pacing around the room while Kane and Daniel Bryan tried to calm him down. Clearly it wasn't working but she was impressed that they managed to get him back to the room at all.

"Daddy? Did you see my match?"

The Undertaker's head shot towards her and in two strides he was across the room and had her in his arms, a proud smile on his face.

"Of course I watched it Darlin'. You did an excellent job."

"The Bellas had no idea what they were doing when they made you mad Little One."

She giggled and hugged her Uncle Kane. Daniel watched with an amused little grin on his face.

"Kane's told me a lot about you. I'm Daniel."

"I know. He's told me a lot about you too."

The two shared a little laugh while Kane scowled playfully at them. Ariala looked at her father and sighed softly.

"You're not going to let it go are you?"

Of course not. I'm the Undertaker. I can't let something like that slide. I need to put those puppies in their place."

Ariala snorted softly and ended up having to sit down from laughing too hard.

"I am SO going to call them that the next time they mess with me."

The four men shared an amused look but, since none of them had any further matches they decided to head back to their hotel.


	3. Raw, Wyatt, Plotting

Shield Maiden

Chapter 3

It was once again time for Monday Night Raw. Same time, new city. The Undertaker was preparing for his match with Team Hell-No against The Shield. Ariala was staying out of his way so as not to distract him. Instead, she was wandering around backstage and ended up in the boiler room area. Logically she knew it wasn't the safest place to be but it had always been her father and uncle's domain. A voice from the shadows, however, sent a chill down her spine and made her blood run cold.

"Hello little lamb. Are you lost? Don't worry. We'll save you from the shadows, save you from the darkness, save you from the fear. Such a sweet, innocent little lamb…but the darkness…it reaches for you. It calls to you. We can help you little lamb. All you have to do is come to us. Come to me Little Lamb."

She shook her head at the shadowy figure and, when he reached for her, took off running at full speed down the hallway. Once again she ran into what felt like a brick wall, only this time she was going full speed and the poor man barely managed to catch her. Dean smirked at her and was about to say something when he noticed the freaked out look on her face.

"What's the matter Sweetheart? You look a bit…frightened. I hope you're not suddenly afraid of us?"

"As if I would be scared of you three little puppies?"

Seth's eyes widened in shock at what she called them, Roman just let out a deep bark of laughter, and Dean stepped into her personal space while running a hand through her long black hair with one of his twisted little smirks playing across his lips.

"We're not puppies Sweetheart. We're the big dogs in the yard now."

"Yeah? Well you're not the only ones."

She felt eyes on her back and spun around to look down the slightly darkened hallway, her body shivering slightly. The three men of the Shield shared a look at her reaction. Roman growled low in his throat when he realized what area she'd come from, the sound of it making his brothers focus in on him.

"I think I know who she ran into brothers. Wyatt."

When Roman said the name she flinched back from them but Dean wrapped one of his warm hands around the back of her neck and pulled her into his chest, shocking both her and his brothers as he started speaking to her in a low soft tone. He was trying to soothe her nerves and make her feel safe, and it was working…at first…but then Dean went and put his foot in it…again.

"Don't you worry Sweetheart. I'm not gonna let Wyatt have you. I've already claimed you as mine and I don't let anyone take what's mine."

She growled at him and tried to pull away but he was stronger and not willing to let go of her, so she reached up and grabbed one of his ears, pulling hard and making him release her with a short yelp of pain.

"I am not property Dean Ambrose. I belong to no one but myself. Got it?!"

"Aww, come on Sweetheart. It wouldn't be so bad to be my girl."

She just glared at him while he rubbed his sore ear. Roman just watched them, one eyebrow raised and a small smile playing on his lips. Seth, on the other hand, looked like he was trying to melt into the wall so she wouldn't turn on him next.

"I belong…to no one. You want me Ambrose? You gotta earn me. I'm not one of those cheap sluts you usually sleep with. I am a lady, the Princess of Darkness. You want me then you better step up. I only accept strong men who know how to handle me. Thus far, I'm not impressed by you."

Dean's jaw dropped open a bit at her words, his jaw working like a fish as he tried to think of a suitable comeback. Ariala rolled her eyes at him and, with a little smirk on her face, leaned into Roman's side. The powerhouse looked down at her with a raised eyebrow and a little smirk of his own.

"Something you want Little Lady?"

Ariala bit her lower lip gently, making Dean groan a bit and shift around on his feet, before lifting up on to her tiptoes to kiss Roman's cheek.

"That's to thank you for being nice and not being an annoying jackass like those two. Here's my number. Feel free to call me if you want to hang out with someone other than those guys. Bye Roman. Bye assholes."

She handed Roman a little card that had her name and cell-phone number on it before waving to the three of them and sauntering off down the hallway. Dean watched her backside the entire time until she turned a corner, at which point he turned to give Roman a deep scowl.

"What the hell was that?!"

Roman shrugged as he slid the card into a pocket on his tactical vest, smirking at Dean's angry scowl.

"I believe she explained exactly what it was. Apparently she wants to be friends with me, and not you two. I told you…I know how to deal with women."

Dean was scowling, growling, and muttering under his breath in aggravation. Seth was busy looking between the two of them and hoping Dean would get his head back in the game before his match later. The three of them headed to their entrance point to get themselves ready for the match.

Ariala stood behind the main entrance with her father, uncle, and Daniel. Team Hell-No went first and then her father's funeral march kicked in, prompting her to follow him on his slow walk to the ring. Aside from her normal ring gear of cargo pants and crop-top tank with thick black boots, she also wore a long black cloak with the hood up to match her dad. That little touch was Daniel's idea and she loved it. It made her seem even more like his little Princess of Darkness. Once they were all in the ring the Shield's theme started up and the three of them descended through the fans, Seth dancing around all the hands as usual which made Ariala roll her eyes under her hood. When they slid into the ring they each raised an eyebrow at her choice of attire, to which she shrugged before ducking out of the ring so the match could begin.

At some point Daniel and Roman were both down but Daniel made the tag to the Undertaker before Roman could make the tag on his side, and Taker wasted no time in attacking Roman and beating him down. Ariala was standing ringside, frowning under her hood because she actually liked Roman, but she also wanted her father and uncle to win the match. Once Taker threw Roman out of the ring he body slammed Dean and knocked Seth off the apron. Once he'd taken care of that he went back to beating on Dean, giving him a body slam. When Dean managed to get back on his feet he ended up with his throat in one of Taker's big hands, shortly joined by Seth who made the mistake of climbing into the ring at that point. He was about to choke slam both of them when Roman speared him in the stomach, taking him down. Roman went for the pin but Taker kicked out, and the look on Roman's face made Ariala smirk at him from under her hood.

The camera focused in on that smirk for a moment, it was the only part of her face that could be seen. Roman made the tag to Seth who immediately went after the Undertaker who turned the tables with a high-speed clothesline, which damn-near took Seth's head off, and went for the pin but Seth kicked out at the last second. Taker tagged in Kane who managed in quick succession to clothesline, punch, and body slam the two-toned Shield member. When Kane climbed up onto the top of the turnbuckle Ariala's heart jumped into her throat and she started shaking her head. She hated it when one of them would pull a dangerous stunt like this and it always scared her, but as usual Kane did what Kane wanted to do and jumped off to land on poor Seth. Kane pulled his glove tighter and got into the choke slam position, flexing his fingers as the crowd went nuts, just waiting for Seth to stand up. Once he did Kane grabbed his throat but Seth jumped up and out of his grip before spinning around and kicking the big red monster, then he rolled over to tag in Dean.

Dean went to the next corner and climbed onto the turnbuckle, leaping off and landing right in a choke slam. Kane tagged in Daniel who went up onto the same turnbuckle Dean had used, only to have Roman pull his leg and cause him to land on a very sensitive piece of anatomy. Ariala even winced at how badly that had to hurt…and she didn't even have that particular piece of anatomy. Taker ran around the ring and began beating Roman into the barricade, at which point Seth moved in to help his big brother, and Kane moved in to help his big brother. While those four were having an all-out brawl off to the side Dean climbed up and started trying to pull Daniel into a body slam maneuver but Daniel fought out of it and knocked Dean to the mat before going for a frog splash that missed when Dean rolled out of the way. Dean rolled Daniel up and got the 1-2-3 pin, making it a win for the Shield. He slid out of the ring and nearly collapsed right in front of Ariala, until he saw Kane standing there and decided it would be safer to jump the barricade, quickly followed by his Shield brothers. Taker, Kane, and Daniel were ticked off.

When the lights went out all six men froze, until they heard Ariala's piercing scream. When the lights came back on Bray Wyatt and his two disciples were standing in the ring, and Wyatt had one arm wrapped around Ariala's waist and the other hand over her mouth. Her wide emerald eyes were filled with fear as they locked onto her family, and then on the Shield as they slid back into the ring. Dean could see the tremors shaking her small body and it made him see red. Wyatt had one of his sick smiles aimed at the six angry men in front of him, not seeming to care that he and his boys were outnumbered. He let out an eerie, sinister laugh and nuzzled Ariala's cheek which made her squirm in his grasp.

"Poor innocent little lamb, surrounded by such darkness. Little Lamb is lost in the shadows, but I know how to lead lambs back to the light. Come with me, little lamb, and I will set you free from all of this. I can free you from the darkness and fear."

Wyatt had planned to say more but while he had been taunting them his focus had moved to Ariala and her family, and away from the Shield. Big mistake. Roman and Seth started tearing into Wyatt's two disciples while Dean pulled Ariala away from Wyatt, pushing her into the arms of her father before turning on Wyatt. Dean was, surprisingly, joined by Kane in his beat down of Wyatt. It didn't take long for the combined efforts of Team Hell-No and The Shield to send the Wyatt family running. Bray took one last longing look at Ariala before retreating into the back.

Ariala looked at the three members of the Shield and, leaving the relative safety of her father's arms, launched herself at Dean. Her arms wrapped around him in a tight hug and she gave him a small kiss on the cheek, mouthing the words 'thank you' to the three of them over and over. Dean was shocked but had no problem returning her hug, though he was at least smart enough to not try and kiss her at that point. Seth stepped forward and gave her a slightly awkward hug of his own, telling her that what Wyatt tried to do was an injustice…something the Shield would not stand for. Roman smiled gently at her and picked her up into a bear hug, making a gentle peal of laughter come from her and a smile light up her face.

"That's better Little Lady. We don't like seeing you unhappy. Don't let Wyatt bother you, we'll take care of him soon enough."

She beamed at Roman and gave him and Seth each a kiss on the cheek before going back to her scowling father and uncle. They led her out of the ring and back to Taker's locker room, knowing that even the Wyatt family wasn't bold enough to try and get to her there. Barely a minute had passed before Randy was bursting through the door and sweeping Ariala into his tattooed arms. She let out a soft sigh of relief and curled into his chest, feeling safe and content in her surrogate big brother's protective embrace. Randy and the other's shared a look that spoke volumes, but any actual speaking was saved until after Ariala had fallen asleep on top of Randy.

"I hate to be the one to say this but…maybe she'd be safer with the Shield. Don't kill me just hear me out. Those three have obviously taken a liking to her, just like everyone else who meets her. Wyatt and his two little monkeys are actually intimidated by them, unlike the rest of the men in this company. Wyatt won't stop until he has her by his side or she goes completely dark and is considered lost to him. So…we either let the Shield protect her, or we let her go dark."

"No. I'm not just going to hand her over to the Shield Randy. She's my little girl. It's my job to protect her."

"Except that you can't. Not this time. I was watching the match Taker. The Shield is faster, stronger, and more ruthless. If you really want to keep her safe…then let her go. If you don't, you could lose her for good."

Taker glared at Randy while his mind began to spin out of control. All the endless possibilities were circling in his brain as he picked Ariala up into his arms and headed back to the hotel with her. Randy, on the other hand, had a plan of his own to keep his little sister safe. He knew Taker wouldn't do what was necessary, but he would…he would do anything to keep her protected. He had managed to find out where the Shield's secret locker room was for that week and knocked on their door. It was Rollins who opened it, looking more than a bit confused.

"Hello Randy Orton. What brings you here?"

Dean spoke up as Randy stepped into the room to face the three most dangerous men in the WWE.

"Forget that Seth. How the fuck did he even find us?"

"I asked around alright? I've got connection. Look, I know we don't get along, and we have a lot of…differences…but there is one thing we all have in common."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Ariala. We all want to keep her safe. I know you do, I watched how you three reacted to her being in danger tonight."

"Yeah? So What? What's that got to do with you?"

Dean was the only one talking, the other two content to sit back and let him handle the Viper.

"I view her as my little sister. I want to keep her safe but I know that I can't do that on my own, and her family can't get along long enough to keep her safe either."

"We've noticed. They call me unstable…"

"Look, the way I see it I have two options to keep her safe. One, I can push her into going completely dark at the risk of getting myself injured again…or two, I can talk to Hunter about teaming her up with you three so that you can protect her in a way I can't."

Dean's head tilted to the side and a smirk slowly stretched across his lips.

"Go on, we're listening."

"Hunter and I have been friends, off and on, for a long damn time…and Hunter adores Ariala. If I explain things to him I have no doubt that he'll find a way for her to join The Shield. However, I'll only do that if the three of you swear on whatever it is ya'll give a damn about that you will do everything in your power to keep her safe from Bray Wyatt and his fucking Cult of Nutcases."

Dean looked at his brothers and both nodded to him as they came to stand beside him. The three put their fists together and, in unison, spoke to Randy.

"We, the Shield, swear on everything we believe in, that we will protect Ariala from anyone and anything that would dare try and harm her."

Randy's shoulders sagged in visible relief before he gave them a sharp nod and a crooked grin.

"Excellent. I'm gonna go talk to Hunter. I know Taker already demanded a one-on-one match with you for Thursday Dean…let's see if we can make that a bit more interesting shall we?"

Dean's crazed smirk spread over his face at Randy's words and his deep laughter followed the Viper into the hallway. He was looking forward to Thursday even more now.


	4. Smackdown, Tournament Start, Betrayal

Shield Maiden

A/N: I'm glad that everyone seems to like this story. I have all these ideas running around in my head and demanding to be let out, which is why I'm updating so frequently right now. Some things are taken from YouTube videos of the guys talking to the camera…just with my own little touches added in here and there with Ariala's commentary lol.

Rossi's Lil Devil: Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you like it. As much as Wyatt creeps me out he is really fun to write lol. I love the comparison to Joker and Harley, it kind of fits these two. Don't worry, I have my plan in place. Although things are going to get a bit bumpy for poor Dean after this chapter…Randy isn't gonna be too safe either lol.

Chapter 4

It was Thursday Night Smackdown again and the three Shield men were in an undisclosed location for their next taunt at the Undertaker and Team Hell-No. They started off by stating their last names.

"Rollins."

"Reigns."

"Ambrose."

All three of them were dripping wet, as usual, and Ariala found herself watching the water dripping down Dean's face as he spoke. She had decided to spend the night in the locker room that Randy shared with John Cena, the two welcoming her with open arms and sitting her between them to watch the show.

"Monday night we stood face-to-face with the Tag-Team Champions, Team Hell-No, and the Phenom himself, The Undertaker. "

Seth piped in next, crowing about the Shield's victory, followed by Roman.

"And what happened? What always happens, Justice prevailed and the Shield were victorious."

"We broke the unbreakable. It's an injustice that Team Hell-No are still holding the Tag-Team titles."

Again Seth chimed in, making a jab at Ariala's dad. Next it was Dean who parroted the beginning of Seth's last comment.

"Not for long. The true injustice is that the Undertaker escaped Raw with his soul still intact."

"Not for long. Yeah we did what we said we were gonna do on Monday Night, but still it feels like somethings missing. I don't feel total satisfaction. I think it's cuz the deadman, is still walking. He's still breathing. Tonight I face the Undertaker one-on-one and I got an itch that needs scratching."

Ariala snorted and giggled at Dean's comment.

"Maybe he should get that checked?"

Randy and John laughed loud at that while Dean continued on, blissfully unaware of her commentary.

"I'm gonna do, what nobody's been able to do in 21 Wrestlemanias. Tonight, I'm going to beat The Undertaker. When I say that, you better believe that. If it's the last thing I do. I am going to beat The Undertaker. Tonight, justice, not you, will be immortal."

Ariala shook her head in response to Dean.

"It just might be the last thing you do Ambrose."

The camera turned back to Seth again.

"Undertaker, at the hands of the Shield, you will NOT rest in peace."

Now the camera turned to Roman again, his deep baritone voice making Ariala have to fight the urge to smile.

"But you will, believe, in the Shield."

The camera was dropped to the ground and their boots could be seen walking away. Then a pair of hands appeared followed by the slightly crazed face of Dean Ambrose.

"Oh, and by the way Undertaker. Just to make this match a bit more interesting for you, and for me, I got a little stipulation added to it. If I lose, The Shield will stop messing with you…we'll just leave you alone…but if you lose…then your sweet little Princess of Darkness…will join the Shield. Believe That!"

His face disappeared from view and the Camera went black. Randy and John looked at the young woman sitting between them, her face blank and her eyes narrowed at the screen. Randy winced and scooted away from her while covering his ears. John was looking at him in confusion until her little scream of rage came out and made him cover his ears as well.

"Damn Baby Girl, you've got a healthy set of lungs on you."

"I am going to kick his ass from here to fucking China and back! How dare he?! I am not some trophy to be fought over!"

"Ya know princess…most women would enjoy being fought over."

"Since when am I anything like most women Randy Orton?!"

"Umm…never..."

"Exactly!"

She took a deep breath and appeared calm, but the dark storm in her eyes told the men a different story.

"If you boys will excuse me I have an ass to go kick…repeatedly."

Both of them looked at each other with wide eyes before Randy lunged and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, making her kick and scream at him. John, meanwhile, ran to get her father and uncle. By the time he got back with them Randy had Ariala pinned on the sofa while she cursed loudly at him in several languages. She couldn't speak any language other than English fluently but she knew the curses and insults. Her father motioned for the tattooed man to move and took her into his arms, curling her into his chest and rubbing her back to calm her down.

"Look at me Darlin'. I don't plan on losing to that boy. You'll be fine."

"I'm not mad about that! I'm pissed off that someone decided to let him add such a stupid stipulation without asking me if I was ok with it first! I'm not a fucking trophy dad!"

"I know Darling', I know. Just relax. He wants you to get riled up, he wants to see you lose control."

"Yeah? He wants to see me lose control? Well guess what? He's gonna get what he wants, and he's going to wish he hadn't."

The four men in the room shared a look and Randy winced in sympathy. He was not looking forward to her finding out his part in this whole thing, especially since some of his tattoos were covering scars she gave him when she got pissed off. Kane managed to get her calmed back down by pulling her onto his lap and whispering something into her ear that had her clutching her stomach in laughter.

"Oh my god! I'd forgotten about that. How could I forget that?"

"Forget what?"

"Uncle Kane was just reminding me of the night when you thought you had buried my dad and he rose up out of the coffin and scared the living shit out of you."

Randy gave her a playful scowl as she howled in laughter.

"It wasn't funny…thinking someone is unconscious and having them pop upright like that is fucking freaky shit man."

His comment only served to make her laugh even harder at him. Randy noticed movement through a crack in the door and, upon seeing black clothing, realized the Shield was outside Taker's locker room.

"I'll be right back, try not to bring up any more embarrassing shit about me alright Kane?"

"I make no promises Orton."

Randy flipped him off and left the room to face the Shield guys.

"Keep quiet so she doesn't hear you…trust me you do NOT want to face her right now."

"Yeah…we kind of heard her shriek all the way on the other side of the arena. It was kind of amazing how many of the big wrestlers flinched and made themselves scarce."

Randy nodded at Seth's comment.

"Yeah, well…those that have been here a while know what her temper is like. You get her angry enough and she can be a lot worse than her father. Right now she is extremely pissed off."

"What? She hates us that much?"

"No Ambrose…she doesn't. She's not even angry about the stipulation…she angry that no one asked her if she would be ok with it first."

"So, she ticked because she thinks she's being used or something?"

"She feels like a trophy and she hates that. You three had better win tonight, because I doubt you'll get a second shot at her otherwise. If, and when, you win…be very careful with how you treat her…don't let her think you see her as a trophy or prize."

"Relax Orton, I can keep these two in line. Mostly."

Roman gave a half-shrug and Randy sighed before shooing them away and going back inside.

"Who was out there that you needed to talk to so badly?"

"John. He needed to ask me something personal Princess."

"Oh, alright then. It's almost time for my match. First round matches for the Women's Championship are tonight."

"Who do you go up against?"

Ariala rolled her eyes, clearly not happy about her match. The men raised an eyebrow at her and waited.

"Summer Rae. It won't even be a challenge. This is gonna suck so bad."

"Aww, don't be like that Princess. Just go out and do what you do best…and try not to destroy the girl alright?"

"No promises Randy…no promises."

He chuckled as she sauntered out of Taker's locker room and headed down to the backstage area. She had opted for a slightly different look for the tournament. Instead of black cargo pants she wore form-fitting black jean shorts, her usual black boots, and instead of her crop-top tank she wore a tight sports-bra type top in a dark plum color with her father's symbol on the front in black rhinestones. Her long black hair was pulled into a high ponytail to keep it out of her face, but she figured it could double as a weapon if need be. As her music hit she made her usual entrance complete with backbend and fist-pump, the crowd screaming and loving every second of it. She saw Summer Rae frown at her choice of outfit and decided to do a little twirl for the fans, who roared their approval and made her laugh. Then the referee rang the bell.

Summer Rae had a habit of hitting the stomach repeatedly, which was fine by Ariala since she had strong ab muscles and Summer didn't hit remotely as hard as her past trainers did. Summer stopped hitting Ariala and left her curled up in the corner of the ring to crow at the fans. Ariala let a wicked little smirk curl her lips before she ran full-speed at Summer Rae and speared her into the opposite turnbuckle, much to the delight of the fans. She started taunting Summer, trying to goad her into putting up more of a fight, but the blonde just laid on the mat whining about how bad it hurt. Ariala growled softly at her actions, this was why she didn't like this match-up to begin with. She wrapped her arms around Summer and picked her up over her shoulder before slamming her back down onto the mat and sitting on her injured stomach while the referee made the count. 1-2-3 and it was all over. The whole match had lasted barely two minutes and Ariala felt let down. She had won, yes, and she now advanced to the next round, but she didn't get to really do much.

When she got backstage she was still scowling at the ground, and didn't see Hunter until she literally ran into him.

"Damnit…not again."

"Again? Who else have you been running over Little Ari?"

Her eyes widened as she looked up at Hunter.

"Trippy!"

She squealed in happiness and pounced on him for a hug, earning a round of his deep laughter while he spun her around in a circle.

"How have you been Little Ari?"

"I'm alright, just kind of disappointed with that match."

"I know you like to be able to really let loose but I need to pair Summer with someone that would be able to put on a good show without causing her permanent damage."

"I figured that out when she started trying to attack me. I barely even felt those hits."

Hunter shook his head and pointed down the hall where her father was walking her direction while gearing up for his match against Dean Ambrose. She took a few deep breaths and gave Hunter a very tiny smile before joining her dad. Hunter's eyes watched her for a moment before turning to look into the shadows where Randy was trying to make himself invisible.

"You do realize she'll eventually figure it out right?"

"I know…I'd just like to delay the pain for as long as possible Hunter. You know how vicious she can be."

"I know. I just hope she can handle what's going to happen after the match is over."

"What the hell does that mean? Hunter?! What did you do?"

"What I always do…what's best for business."

Randy frowned in concern as Hunter walked away and then glanced at Ariala, smiling at her father and giving him a pep-talk. He sat in the shadows and put his head in his hands, hoping like hell he had made the right decision and it wouldn't all blow up in his face. As the Undertaker's music started Ariala walked down the ramp with one arm looped through her father's. He lifted her up into the ring and she kissed his cheek before sliding out to join the commentators at their table, right as the Shield's music came on and the three men descended through the screaming crowd.

Good evening Gentleman. How are the three of you tonight?"

"We're doing quite well Princess. You?"

"I'm still a bit aggravated that no asked if I was ok with this added stipulation, but I'm managing to stay calm so far John."

"I don't think it was right for them to do that without asking you, but you can't exactly tell the bosses no."

"Why not? I tell Hunter no all the time."

King laughed at her comment and she just shrugged. Once the match started her father was quick to take control and she smiled brightly at watching him do what he did best. Eventually the tide of the match turned in favor of Dean and she could tell her father was starting to get tired. She watched Dean execute a neck breaker and then start taunting her father, making her growl softly to the amusement of JBL.

"I think the little Princess is starting to get a little unhappy over here."

She leveled a glare on the cowboy before turning back to the match as Dean started punching her father in the head while he was on his knees. She was gritting her teeth and biting her lower lip to keep quiet so as not to accidently distract her father. When Dean mocked her father by using his thumb across the neck move, Ariala started laughing because it got Dean stuck with one of her father's big hands around his neck. Dean got lucky and wormed his way out of it and the two traded a couple blows before her father landed the choke slam, only to turn around and get a DDT from Dean and a near pin-fall. Ariala was literally sitting at the edge of the little metal chair they gave her and gripping the announce table with all her strength.

Roman kept looking in her direction every now and then and she could see he was concerned about her state of mind, especially when he saw how badly she was biting her own lip. He tapped Seth on the shoulder and motioned towards her and Seth frowned when he noticed what Roman had. The two began whispering to each other.

"She's not really handling this well is she?"

"Not from what I see. It'll only get worse after the match."

"Can't we just…ya know…not do it?"

"We don't have that option, and you know it."

Seth just sighed and the two went back to cheering on their brother. Taker managed to get Dean locked into Hell's gate and Dean was forced to tap-out. Ariala stood up to, getting ready to go to her father's side, when Seth and Roman slid into the ring and the Shield began a three-on-one assault on her father. They were kicking and punching him relentlessly, following him when he rolled out of the ring. He tried to fight back, and for a little bit it looked like he might succeed, but the Shield had numbers on their side. Seth climbed up onto a barricade and her father grabbed his throat to get ready for a choke slam, only to have the smaller man jump right over him.

When Roman speared her father through the barricade Ariala screamed and tried to run to her father's side, only to have JBL wrap his arms around her waist to hold her back. She was screaming, cursing, and clawing at the poor man's arms and he wasn't sure how long he could hold her back for. When Dean Ambrose hit her father in the back with a steel chair, twice, that was it. JBL couldn't hold her back anymore because she kicked him in a sensitive place. She tore out of his grasp and launched herself at Dean, punching, kicking, scratching, and biting any part of him she could reach. Roman and Seth were too stunned to even help their brother for almost a full minute. They'd seen her angry but not like this, and Roman felt bad for putting her through this. He reached down and wrapped his big arms around her waist and hauled her back against his chest, trying to hold her still despite her clawing at his arms. Seth looked a bit lost as to what to do as Dean slowly managed to stand up and look at the pissed off woman. He had bloody scratched and bite marks all over his arms and neck, and she didn't have a mark on her because he refused to hit a woman. Roman clenched his jaw and pushed her back to the announcers before joining his brothers in giving the Undertaker a Triple Power Bomb through the announce table, leaving the legend lying in a broken heap on top of the wreckage. Ariala's shriek of rage and fear sent chills down everyone's spine as she threw herself on top of her father and glared at the Shield, almost as if she was daring them to try something else. The three men shared a look and Roman crouched down in front of her with a microphone.

"We don't want to hurt you Little Lady. This was something that had to be done."

"Fuck You! All three of you can go to hell!"

They all flinched at both her words and the way her voice broke as she screamed at them. Dean frowned at her, for once actually feeling bad for something he'd done. They watched as she pulled the prone man's head into her lap and cried when he didn't respond to her.

"You need to come with us now Sweetheart."

"Not a chance in fucking hell Ambrose. You three stay the hell away from me."

"Your father didn't tell you the full extent of the stipulation for the match did he?"

"What are you talking about Rollins?"

"The stipulation was that his win would only really count if it was by pin-fall, not by submission. That's why I said he didn't really beat me. Which means that you…now get to join the Shield."

"I don't think you really want to be alone in a locked room with me right now Ambrose. I have no intention of going anywhere with any of you. Not after what you've done to my Father!"

The Authority's music came on and Hunter stepped out onto the stage with Randy and Stephanie next to him.

"Ariala, I'm afraid you don't really have a choice in the matter. Your father signed the contract. You will go with the Shield, or I will have no choice but see you punished for breaking a contract."

"Give the poor girl a break Hunter darling. She did just watch her father get destroyed by the very men you want her to join. Let her go with her father to the hospital and join the Shield after she knows he's going to be alright."

"Alright Stephanie…you win as always. The Shield will be following you to the hospital and as soon as you're told that the Undertaker will be fine you will go with them. Am I Understood?"

Ariala glared up at the three of them with so much venom in her eyes that both Stephanie and Randy took a step back. The crowd was booing loudly and chanting their support of Ariala and her father.

"Oh don't worry Hunter. I understand you just fine. As for you, Randy. Don't think I'm going to let you off easy after this. I'm not the Princess of Darkness for nothing, and you know exactly what I'm capable of."

Randy flinched and gave Hunter a helpless look, which was ignored, but Stephanie laid a gentle hand on the Viper's arm in support. Ariala shifted slightly to let the medics help her father onto a stretcher. When Roman tried to help her up off the floor she slapped his hand hard enough to leave an immediate red mark and he backed off. She glared at all of them as she followed the stretcher away from the ring and out to the waiting ambulance, the three Shield members close behind her as they gave Hunter and angry look before leaving his sight.

Ariala climbed into the ambulance with her father and, when they tried to follow, gave the Shield a look that promised pain if they dared to set one foot inside the ambulance. The three climbed into a big black SUV that was waiting for them, all of their bags plus hers already loaded into the back by Hunter's workers. Roman drove behind the ambulance the entire way to the hospital, parking as close to the entrance as he could without breaking any laws. The three men piled out of the SUV and went inside, finding their distraught new member easily enough by the pounding sound her fists were making as she punched a hole in a wall. Dean's eyes widened and he pulled her into his chest, letting her hit him repeatedly and not protesting. She just pounded her fists on his chest and screamed at him, tears streaming down her face, and making all three of them feel horrible. When she finally ran out of steam she just slumped to the floor, Dean following and pulling her into his lap as she looked up at them.

"Why?"

The word came out in a broken whisper of sound, her voice raw and scratchy from screaming. Seth and Roman sat down on the floor on either side of Dean so that they too could touch her and try to calm her.

"We're so sorry Aria. We didn't have a choice. Hunter threatened to do something horrible unless we took the Undertaker out of action for a while."

She blinked over at Seth as he spoke and felt herself wanting to be angry but unable to find any more energy to do so. She reached out and patted the two-toned man on the head.

"I'm not quite ready to forgive you guys yet Skunk-head, but maybe tomorrow. Hunter, on the other hand, is going to get his ass handed to him in the worst way I can think of."

Roman grinned at her and rubbed her back with one of his big warm hands.

"We'll be right there beside you Little Lady, Believe that."

She snorted and gave him an incredulous look.

"Did you really just use ya'll's catch phrase on me? Seriously Ro?"

"Ro?"

"Yep, that's what I'm gonna call you from now on, and Seth will be Skunky."

Seth pouted at her while Roman gave a soft huff of laughter. Dean used one hand to gently grab her chin and turn her face to meet his. His gravelly voice washing over and making a shiver go down her spine.

"What about me Sweetheart? Do I get a nickname too?"

"How about Jackass?"

"Nope, try again Sweetheart."

She bit her lower lip and winced at the spike of pain it caused. Dean ran his thumb gently across her lip and leaned in to touch his forehead to hers.

"Try not to bite it anymore Sweetheart, that poor lip has taken enough abuse for one night."

She stuck her tongue out at Dean and yelped softly when he licked her tongue, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Don't stick that tongue out at me Sweetheart unless you plan to put it to good use."

"Dean…"

Her face turned an interesting shade of scarlet and Seth smacked Dean upside the back of his head.

"I think I agree with her on calling you Jackass."

An hour later and Ariala finally spotted the Doctor coming out of the surgery room. Dean had gotten up into a chair but still kept her on his lap and curled into his chest. Roman and Seth were in the chairs on either side of them. Roman had one of his big hands on her back and Seth had one hand resting on her legs where he had pulled them onto his lap. She looked up at the Doctor who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Are you Ariala Calloway?"

"Yes Doctor. How is he? Is he going to be ok?"

"He'll be just fine. It'll take him some time to recover but no permanent damage was done. Whoever injured him was either really bad at it, or they were trying to minimize the damage. We're moving him into a recovery room so you can visit him in a few minutes."

"Thank you Doctor."

As the Doctor walked away Ariala turned her head to look at Dean, seeing him smiling at her with a surprisingly tender look.

"I told you he'd be fine Sweetheart."

"I thought you were sleeping…"

His voice was even more gravelly when he woke up and she shivered in his arms, his fingers tracing little patterns across her thighs.

"I was, but I heard an angel talking and woke up."

"An Angel? You think the Doctor sounded like an Angel?"

"Nope."

He made a popping sound at the end of the word, giving her one of his wicked little smirks at her confused look.

"But…then who…?"

Her eyes widened as she realized the only other person who had spoken…was her. He chuckled softly in her ear as she shook her head at him.

"I'm not an Angel Dean, I can promise you that."

"You are to me Sweetheart. A little ray of angelic light shining on the darkness that has been my life. I'm not good with women. I'm loud, rude, obnoxious, and I frequently say things that piss them off. Sweetheart? Why are you laughing?"

She shook her head, little giggles escaping her as she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I'm just amazed that you think of me like that. You aren't all that bad. Yes you can be a pain in the ass, but you've been gentle with me. I have a question though…"

"Just one Sweetheart?"

"For now…umm…what made Hunter get it into his head to have me join you guys?"

Dean looked away from her for a moment, trying to figure out how to tell her what he knew.

"Dean? Please?"

Her small hands gently turned his face back to her and he sighed softly.

"I don't want to hurt you even more Sweetheart, but you deserve to know. Orton came to us and asked us to swear an oath to keep you safe, which we did immediately and without question. We like you Sweetheart, some of us more than others. Anyway, Orton said he was gonna talk to Hunter about finding a way to put you in with us to keep you safe from Wyatt and his little band of creeps. I assume he made his case because Hunter called us in the next morning to tell us what he wanted done."

"We refused to hurt your dad but he said if we didn't he'd do something truly awful."

"Like what Seth? What was so horrible that you would choose to attack my dad?"

Seth looked at Roman who moved out of his seat and crouched down in front of Ariala, placing his big hands over hers.

"He said if we didn't do what he wanted that he would place you with the Wyatt family and put your dad in a massive handicap match that would end his career…permanently."

"Why? Why would he do that? I thought he liked me. I grew up with him treating me like family. What the hell happened to him?"

Dean pulled her close again and rubbed his hands on her back, smiling softly when she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"It'll be alright Sweetheart, you've got us now. You have your own personal Shield to protect you."

They looked up to see the Doctor standing in front of them with a gentle smile on her face.

"You can see him now Miss Calloway."

Ariala gave Dean a questioning look and he nodded with a soft smile, standing up and gently setting her on her feet before joining her in following the Doctor. Ariala opened the door and walked to her father's side, gently touching his large hand with her smaller one.

"Daddy?"

"I'm alright Darlin'. You ok?"

"I am now. Daddy…I don't want to upset you or anything…but…"

"I know Darlin'. You gotta join the Shield now. If they hurt you just go to your Uncle."

"They won't hurt me Daddy. They're keeping me safe. They made sure that they minimized your injury, the Doctor said so. Daddy? They didn't have a choice. It was all Hunter."

His low growl made her pause for a moment and wait for him to calm down again, Dean's warm hand splayed across her lower back even though her father was glaring at him.

"Hunter threatened to put me with the Wyatt family unless the Shield injured you and took you out of action for a while. Why would he do that Daddy?"

"He doesn't want me interfering with whatever he's planning to do next. Probably something to do with you so watch your back Darlin'."

"Don't worry. We'll be keeping her safe no matter what. The three of us all adore her and we don't want anything to happen to her."

"You'd damn well better keep her safe boy, because if anything happens to her you'll have a lot more than just me to worry about. You'll have half the damned roster up your ass."

Ariala giggled softly and bit her lip when her dad shot her a look, only to wince with a soft cry of pain.

"Ouch. I forgot I hurt my lip."

"Yeah, all that chewing on it earlier didn't help it any…I think you need to let me clean that up for you Sweetheart."

"Later Dean. You can play Doctor when we get to the hotel."

When Dean turned to give her wicked smirk with his eyes sparkling at her she flicked his nose.

"Behave yourself."

"Easier said than done Sweetheart. You really are too beautiful for my own good."

She gave him a sweet smile and hugged her father tightly, but gently, ignoring the glare he was giving Dean.

"I called Michelle, she's on her way and should be here in another couple of hours. In the meantime you need to get some sleep and don't give the hospital staff a hard time. I gave them Uncle Kane's phone number and told them to call him if you get out of hand. Hunter said I have to go with the Shield tonight and travel with them now, which isn't too bad. I just wish I could stay with you."

"You be careful Darlin'. Go get some sleep. I'll be fine now."

"Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight Darlin'."

Dean gave the Undertaker a nod of respect before leading Ariala back out to his brothers and the three of them headed back to the hotel in the big SUV. Roman was driving again and Seth sat in the passenger seat while Dean and Ariala were sharing the backseat. Ariala was draped across Dean's lap while his fingers played with her soft black hair. When they got to the Hotel Dean picked her up in his arms and carried her all the way to their suit of rooms, Roman and Seth grabbing the bags before following them. Once Roman got the door to one room open they all piled in. The Shield usually had two rooms, each with a King-sized bed, but tonight they had a feeling they'd all be staying in the one room. Dean gently set Ariala on the bed and told Seth to get his little medical kit out. Seth carried a first aid kit everywhere they went, just in case, and he brought that over to Dean. Dean carefully, and very gently cleaned Ariala's abused lower lip, and she returned the favor by cleaning up the scratches and bite marks she left on his arms and neck before cleaning the scratches on Roman's arm as well.

"Sorry about those…I was just…"

"It's not a big deal Little Lady. You were upset, and rightly so. They aren't as bad as they look, well…mine aren't. Dean looks like he lost a fight with a pissed off cat."

"Well…I kind of did Roman. Ariala's a little Hellcat when she's pissed off."

The poor woman turned a light red color, the blush deepening to a crimson color when Dean stripped down to his boxer shorts right in front of her.

"Dean!"

"What?! I sleep in my boxers and I'm ready to get some sleep."

"You could have at least waited until she went into the bathroom first."

"It's fine Ro, promise. I do see men in less than that on a near daily basis."

Roman snorted, though she did have a point considering what Randy Orton wore at the arenas. It was barely more than a speedo. Ariala hopped off the bed and grabbed her bag before locking herself in the bathroom to change clothes. While she was in there Roman and Seth also stripped down and climbed into the bed, shortly followed by Dean. Roman was on the far left side of the bed closest to the door, Seth was next to him and using Roman's shoulder as his pillow. Dean was, as always, on the far Right side of the bed. When Ariala came out in a cute little black satin nightgown that went down to her knees and had lace across the top Dean couldn't hide the sudden spike of lust that swept across his face. He held out both of his hands to Ariala, who was hesitating by the bathroom door at the sight of the three men sprawled across the bed.

"Come here Sweetheart. We all want to sleep and we'll all feel better if you're in the middle of us."

She hesitated another moment before walking over to stand next to Dean, placing her hands in his. Dean gave her one of his crazy grins before using the strength in his arms to lift her up and over his body, settling her between him and Seth with her head on his own chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close while his brothers watched on with soft smiles of their own. She was good for Dean, she softened him a bit and toned down his crazy side. The group soon lulled each other to sleep and Ariala had never felt safer away from her father than she did at that moment surrounded by the Shield. As she was drifting off to sleep she heard Dean whisper to her and it made her huff softly in amusement before his brothers told him to shut up and go to sleep.

"So…what about my nickname…?"

A/N: So she's not mad at the Shield, but Randy is gonna get an earful and a half…and Hunter is just digging his own grave at this point. Poor girl has had one heck of a night, but her revenge will come and it will be sweet.


	5. Fun, Loss, Budding Romance

Shield Maiden

A/N: So far everyone seems to like this story. Some things will be taken straight from YouTube videos of Shield matches and such, like promos and speeches, but I will not be keeping the actual order of how things went and I'll add twists to the things they say. From this point on things are going to take a big turn as I take The Shield and the WWE in the direction I wanted them to go in. I'm still debating whether or not I'll have them split up in the future but that point is a long way off so there's no need to worry yet.

This chapter will be an in-between chapter. Basically this is going to be Ariala getting to know the boys better. The next chapter will be back to the action and she'll start getting her revenge.

Chapter 5

When Ariala woke up the next morning she felt warm, safe, and protected…and very hot. She started to stretch her body only to find a strong arm tightening around her waist, at which point she realized that her pillow was actually the chest of one Dean Ambrose. It took a few rounds of rapid blinking to get her blurry vision to clear up enough to find the other two Shield members. Seth was the heated body curled into her back, purring in his sleep like some kind of jungle cat, and Roman was sitting at the small table in the room nursing a cup of coffee while watching the bed with a soft smile on his face. His eyes locked with hers and he rumbled a soft greeting, trying not to wake his brothers.

"Morning little lady."

"Good morning Roman. Sleep well?"

"I did. You seem to be feeling a bit better this morning."

"Yeah. I don't hate you guys…I'm not happy about what happened but I also know ya'll had no choice. You did the best you could to hurt him as little as possible…and for that I am grateful."

"Aww hell, sweetheart, we didn't wanna hurt ya."

The low gravelly voice of Dean speaking low in her ear sent shivers down her spine and she felt his low laugh against her cheek. Seth's head came up and he rested his chin on her hip so he could see everybody. Her head turned so she could give him a raised eyebrow.

"Do I look like a headrest to you Mr. Rollins?"

"At the moment? Yes."

She gave him a playful scowl and flicked his forehead, making him yelp in a decidedly unmanly manner. Dean shook his head at the two of them and leaned in to lick the side of Ariala's neck, making the poor woman squeak in surprise. His deep laughter was joined by Roman and Seth's laughs, at least until Ariala turned the tables on them. She shoved Seth out of the bed entirely, making him land on his ass on the floor which only made the other two laugh that much harder. Next her attentions turned to Dean, slinging one leg over his waist to straddle him. His hands came up to settle on her waist as one of his infamous smirks crossed his lips, that low gravelly voice rumbling up at her.

"What are you up to Sweetheart? We kind of have an audience here, not that it would bother me but I'm not fond of sharing."

Ariala leaned in and nuzzled his neck, licking and nipping gently at the soft skin there. Dean groaned softly when she ground her hips down against his, feeling himself reacting and trying not to with his brothers in the room. When Ariala felt him harden against her she licked his neck one more time and rolled off of him, prancing over to the table and sitting in Roman's lap while stealing his cup of coffee for herself. Roman raised an eyebrow and looked down at the small woman in his lap, attempting to look intimidating but failing miserably when she just blinked innocently up at him and he melted.

"You're lucky you're so adorable little lady. The last time someone stole my coffee they ended up being speared into the mat."

She just gave him a soft smile and wiggled her way into a more comfortable and secure position on the Samoan's lap. A shadow fell over her and she looked up to see Dean scowling at her and she bit her lower lip as her nerves hit her. She was afraid she had gone a bit too far and made him angry at her, but that fear was set aside as he leaned in and kissed her, gently nipping the lip she'd just been biting.

"Sweetheart, unless you want me to drag you into the other room and have my way with you, you'd best stop biting that lip around me."

Her eyes widened at his words and she felt her face heat up as a blush flushed her skin. Dean chuckled a bit and went to get himself some coffee, as well as grabbing Roman another cup since his was occupied. Seth managed to get himself untangled from the sheets and make his way to the coffee as well, quickly joining the rest of The Shield at the small table.

"So…what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know about you three, Seth, but I have a phone call to make."

"To who Ari?"

"You'll see."

As soon as she finished her coffee she hopped off of Roman's lap and went over to her purse to grab her phone, the boys watching her with curious looks.

"Uncle Vince? Hi it's Ariala. I take it you were watching last night? Then you know how utterly pissed off I am with your son-in-law? Oh! He didn't tell you? The whole fucking thing was his idea! I'm not upset about joining The Shield, the boys have been nothing but wonderful to me, I'm just pissed off at what Hunter had done to my father just because he can't stand having someone else be more important than him. I will warn you now…the next time I see that shithead I'm gonna ram my boot so far up his ass he'll be able to taste the leather!"

Ariala stopped talking, panting softly and trying to calm down while Vince talked to her. The boys exchanged nervous, but slightly amused, looks at both her language and her threat. Seth was the first to speak, soft enough that only the other two could hear him.

"I think she's perfect for the Shield. She's certainly vicious enough when she gets mad. Speaking of…remind me never to piss her off. She clearly takes after her father."

Seth shuddered slightly and Dean chuckled at him, one of his crazy grins on his lips as he watched Ariala stalk around the room like a woman possessed.

"She is perfect, and not just for the Shield. She's beautiful, funny, smart, athletic, vicious…and she can be every bit as crazy as me."

Roman and Seth looked at each other before turning their smirks on Dean, who just frowned back at them.

"What!?"

"I think someone is falling for the Deadman's little Princess."

"Maybe I am, but I'm not gonna do with her what I have with all the others. She's not like them, she's special, she's…"

Whatever Dean was going to say next was cut off by an extremely loud scream from a certain female in the room who then collapsed to her knees and just stared at the floor. All three men's eyes widened, Roman and Seth giving Dean pointed looks that clearly said this was for him to deal with. Dean rolled his eyes at them and muttered one word low enough for only them to hear as he walked over to Ariala.

"Pussies."

Ariala's head snapped in Dean's direction as he moved into her line of sight, her emerald eyes were wild and a snarl twisted her lips as she struggled to fight back whatever emotion was clawing at her. He gently took her hand and pried her phone out of her grip before she could break it and pulled her into his chest like he had the night before, and that was when she snapped. She yelled at him, hurling curse words and hitting his chest with her small fists repeatedly, but he held onto her with a firm grip until she finally settled down. When he let her pull back a bit he could see her fighting back tears and it tore at his heart to see her like that, his voice went soft as he tried to soothe her pain.

"Hey…what's wrong sweetheart? What did Vince say to upset you? Do I need to kick his ass?"

She shook her head and a small sob escaped her before she could stop it. The sound made all three men feel as if their hearts were breaking for her and they immediately surrounded her, encircling her in the protective circle of their arms and bodies. A loud banging on the door made the three men look up, Seth electing to answer it and leave the larger men on the floor with Ariala. When he opened the door a large hulking figure pushed past him, stomped into the room, and swept Ariala up into an almost bone-crushing hug. She clung to him tightly, as if she was afraid he would vanish.

"Uncle Kane…"

Those words were all she managed to get out before she finally lost control and broke down, crying into her uncle's chest as he held her close and rocked her like he had done when she was a little girl.

"Shh…It's alright Little One. I'm here. I've got you. It'll be alright."

"How?! How can it be alright?! Paul…he's…he…oh god…"

She broke down again before she could finish. The three Shield men shifted nervously, wanting to help but not knowing what was wrong with her. Kane noticed the looks they were giving her and sighed softly.

"I don't like you three…at all…but right now she's gonna need the support and protection you three can give her so you need to know what's happening. I'm sure you three know of Paul Bearer?"

They all nodded and Kane let out a heavy sigh, Ariala letting out another soft sob that tore at all four men…they all hated seeing her in so much pain.

"He died last night. He was like a father to Taker and me, and a doting grandfather to Ariala. Right now Mark, Taker to you three, is on his way there to start making arrangements. I'll be joining him this afternoon. You, Little One, will stay with The Shield alright? Promise me? I need to know you're safe until everything is ready. When it's time we'll fly you out for the funeral. Did Vince tell you what he's planning for Monday Night?"

"Yeah…he…he told me…memorial…"

Kane just rubbed her back and held her close, needing the comfort she gave him as much as she needed his. He spoke to the three men in front of him, needing them to understand his words.

"Paul, Taker, and myself…we've made a lot of enemies over the years. Some of them would not think twice about using Ariala to get to us. With Paul gone she's going to be feeling vulnerable and fragile. Don't get mad at me Little One, we both know you don't handle losing loved ones very well. Taker and I both have to be there to make the arrangements since we're in his will as his 'sons'. Ariala is in there also but she doesn't have to be there right now and Mark and I have both agreed that she's safer here with you three. Promise me that you'll do everything in your power to protect her like you do each other."

Dean stepped forward and looked the Big Red Monster in the eyes, his gravelly voice washing over Ariala and somehow helping her to calm down.

"I can promise you, Kane, that we will protect her. Not like we protect each other, but better. We'll protect her like a sister, like family, like the precious treasure that she is. I will personally destroy anyone who dares to hurt her in any way…and I can guarantee you that my brothers feel just as strongly about this as me."

"Well, maybe not AS strongly…but pretty close. She's something special and she's already got the three of us wrapped around her little finger. Hell, Roman actually let her steal his coffee this morning. Dean tried that once and got speared into the floor for it."

Dean winced at the memory and gave Seth a pouty-faced look that had Ariala giggling at him.

"Aww…poor Dean. It's ok, I can kiss it and make it all better."

"Hey! I'm still here Little One."

"Oops…sorry Uncle Kane."

Her innocent, sheepish look earned laughter from the men. She pouted at them until Dean moved in and swept her up into his arms, giving her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I will keep you safe Sweetheart, I promise you that. I'll be here for you…no matter what happens."

"You'd better."

She hopped out of his arms and moved over to Roman, looking him up and down for a moment and making him give her a questioning look, before leaping gracefully up and over to land in a seated position on his shoulders. A beaming smile lit up her face when it worked and made the men grin right back at her, Roman looking back and to the side at her with an odd look.

"You comfortable up there Little Lady?"

"Mmhmm…very much so. Can we go get breakfast now?"

"Are you gonna get off of me anytime soon?"

"Not until I see breakfast in front of me…and I want chocolate chip pancakes…with lots of butter…and syrup…and bacon!"

Seth gaped at her like a landed fish before he managed to form words again.

"How in the hell can you eat like that and still be so damned tiny?!"

"I'm blessed with a fast metabolism and a love of running my ass off…literally."

Dean and Roman burst into laughter, Dean leading the way out of the room followed by Roman and then Seth. Ariala had to duck to make it out of the room, even though Roman ducked also, the man was just too damned tall. They got more than a few odd looks as they made their way down to the dining area of the hotel. Kane chose to go start packing for his flight instead of going with them, though he was happy that she seemed to be ok for the moment he knew it was only a matter of time until she broke down again. When they reached the dining room the rest of the superstars and divas in the room froze and stared at them, until a loud laugh startled all of them. Everyone turned to look at Randy who had doubled over in his chair, John Cena not fairing much better, as he caught sight of where Arial had decided to perch. Dean rolled his eyes and stood in front of Roman, holding his arms open and letting Ariala jump down into them. He pulled her against him and walked her over to the pancake bar and watched in silent amazement as she created a pile of pancakes larger than her own head, and another smaller pile of bacon.

"Sweetheart? Where exactly are all those supposed to fit?"

"In my belly of course. Where else would they go?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but ended up blinking and shutting it again when he couldn't really think of a decent comeback for that one. She smirked at him and spread butter on each pancake and then drowned them in a lake of syrup. When she sat down at the table Seth eyed her plate with an expression of horrified fascination. His own plate held a couple slices of toast, some eggs, and some fruit…Roman's plate was similar but had a lot more eggs and an added side of bacon and sausages. When Dean finally got over his surprise and got his food he sat down as close to Ariala as possible. His plate was filled with mostly meat…ham, bacon, sausage…and a little bit of eggs. Ariala laughed softly at how different they all were in their eating habits before practically inhaling her pancakes. When she finished she realized all three men were staring at her and she blushed. Dean chuckled and pulled her into a one-armed side-hug.

"I have never seen such a tiny woman pack away that much food in that small of a time frame. I'm impressed Sweetheart, honestly."

She grinned at him while the other two shook their heads and turned to their food.

"You need to eat too Dean, preferably before it gets cold. I'm gonna go bug Randy and John until ya'll are done. I need to tell Randy what's happened."

"Alright…if you must. We're gonna go back upstairs and change after this so we can it the gym."

"Alright. Later boys."

They all watched her as she snuck up behind John while Randy tried his best to look innocent, not giving John any clue of what was about to happen to him. She pounced on John from behind, wrapping her arms around his neck while he flailed and screamed like a girl watching a horror movie. Randy fell out of his chair from laughing so hard, the Shield men barely managing to not do the same, and John's own girlfriend was laughing at him. When Ariala finally got off of his back he whirled on her with an angry look, making her duck behind Randy who just grinned at her.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"Hey! Don't get all pissed at her John. I warned you she likes to pull pranks when people she likes aren't paying attention. She didn't hurt you so get over it, or I'll make you get over it."

Randy gave John a hard stare until the other man backed down and gave a slightly frightened looking Ariala a guilty look.

"I'm sorry Baby Girl. I didn't mean to scare ya. I'm not good at being jumped like that. Forgive me?"

She eyeballed him for a long moment before shaking her head.

"Not right now…You'll have to earn it John Cena."

John got a kicked-puppy look on his face at her refusal. Randy shook his head and smacked John upside the back of his head.

"Dumbass."

Ariala bit her lower lip and tugged Randy down to whisper in his ear, telling him what had happened. When she was finished he wrapped her in a tight hug as she started crying again.

"Shh…come on Princess…don't cry. You know that's my kryptonite. You're not alone Princess. There are a lot of men in this business that are always going to be here for you ok? Especially those three over there eyeing me like a pack of wolves when a snake enters their den."

Ariala laughed softly and smiled at Randy, making him smile back abefore he gently pushed her towards the Shield as they walked over.

"Take care of her."

"We will."

Randy watched them leave the room and then punched the table in frustration, making the whole room jump.

"Randy? You alright man?"

"No…I'm not. Paul Bearer died last night."

"Ok…and? You weren't close to him."

"No…but Ariala was. He was like a grandfather to her. She's trying to keep it all in but that dam is going to break sooner or later. That's why I told them to take care of her because she'll most likely be with them when it does break."

"Damn…poor Baby Girl…"

The rest of the stars in the room all looked saddened by the loss of one of their own, well, most of them anyway. There were some that weren't affected by it and didn't really care since they never knew the guy.

Ariala and her boys went back to their suit and changed clothes. The men donned simple workout pants and tank tops while Ariala pulled on a pair of tight fitting black yoga shorts that barely covered her ass and a black sports bra that showed off her toned stomach. When she walked out of the bathroom all three men stared at her for a moment, Dean with his jaw unhinged. She rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers in Dean's face.

"My eyes aren't in my bra Dean."

"No, but the most gorgeous pair of tits I've ever seen are."

Roman snorted at the comment while Seth made a gagging motion with his finger. Ariala just rolled her eyes and headed for the door until Dean's hand on her arm stopped her. He pulled out a 'Hounds of Justice' T-shirt and slipped it over her head, making her scowl at him.

"Sorry Sweetheart, I just don't feel like punching every man that looks at your chest on the way to the gym. Besides…you look damned good in my shirt."

"Your shirt?"

"Yep…my shirt Sweetheart. I'd love to see you wearing nothing BUT that shirt…but that'll have to wait for later."

She yelped when he smacked her ass, slung an arm around her shoulders, and practically manhandled her to the elevator. Roman and Seth just followed behind, trying not to laugh at the look Ariala was giving Dean that promised him worlds of pain later.

When they finally got to the gym Ariala challenged Dean to a match in the ring they had set up there. He raised an eyebrow at her challenge and smirked.

"I'm not gonna go easy on ya just because you're a girl Sweetheart."

"If you did I'd kick your ass for it…not that I won't do that anyway."

"Oh you're on Sweetheart…care to make a little wager on the outcome?"

"Fine by me. If I win…you have to wear a shirt with MY logo on it for the entirety of Monday Night Raw."

"Alright…then if I win…Sweetheart…which I will…You are gonna wear nothing but my shirt when we're in the hotel suite until after Raw."

She smirked at him and shrugged slightly.

"Fine by me darlin'. You wanna torture yourself if you win then feel free."

Seth and Roman were just watching on with amused grins on their faces as they watched the two square off. Ariala got in more than a few good hits that left Dean reeling for a bit, and a lot of aerial maneuvers that left even Seth gaping at her, but in the end it was Dean that pulled off the victory through sheer brute strength. He managed to get her down on the mat, winded and dazed, and used the weight of his entire body to pin her while Seth tapped out the count of three. After it was done Dean leaned down to whisper in her ear before gently nipping her earlobe and making her gasp softly at him.

"I win Sweetheart…I look forward to seeing you in just that shirt tonight."

He helped her back up, both of them feeling sore but the adrenaline rush was still keeping them from feeling most of it. The group separated to do their individual workouts, only returning to the hotel two hours later feeling tired but also hyped up. Ariala called dibs on the shower and quickly locked herself in, leaving the men standing in her wake wondering how the hell she still had enough energy to move that fast. When she finally emerged from the bathroom the three men were sprawled out on the sofa, taking up every last inch of available space. Ariala walked over to them and Dean ended up choking on the beer he was drinking, Seth and Roman laughing at his reaction. She had, true to her word, come out wearing nothing but Dean's 'Hounds of Justice' shirt with her wet hair curling around her face and, in Dean's mind, making her look like a fallen angel. He growled low in his throat at her and pulled her down to straddle his lap.

"Do you have any idea just how fucking hot you look like this?"

"Oh I'm more than aware Dean. I told you you'd only be torturing yourself with this."

"Not if you're a nice girl and help me out…"

"Keep dreamin' darlin'…I'm not that easy."

She rolled off of Dean's lap and into Roman's instead, making the Samoan look down at her with an amused smirk. She leaned back into his broad chest as they all watched the movie Seth had picked out, which was apparently The Avengers. Ariala spent most of the movie cheering for Loki while Roman ran his fingers though her hair, making her purr like a contented feline.

"You like Loki huh? You know he's the evil bad guy right Little Lady?"

"He's not evil…or bad…he's just…very misunderstood. The poor guy spent his entire life in the shadow of his older brother…was made to feel unwanted by his father…and picked on by everyone else. The only peopled that gave a flying fuck about him were his mother and brother, but his brother is a fucking moron and can't show it properly. Then he finds out he's adopted in the worst way possible, and that he's a member of the race people tell stories about to scare their children. Is it really any wonder he flipped out and went psycho on their asses?"

Roman and Seth just blinked at her, not realizing how big of a Loki fan she was until that moment, but Dean grinned at her and pulled her back into his lap. One of his big hands came up to gently hold the back of her neck while the other stroked her hair, his face softening into a more tender look.

"Sweetheart…you are just…entirely too perfect. You're too good for me…and I know that. You deserve someone better than me…someone less fucked up in the head…but I just don't want to let you go. I'm selfish Sweetheart, and possessive, and a bit crazy, and…"

She silenced his rambling by sealing her lips over his in a searing kiss that left them both breathless, and Roman and Seth a bit uncomfortable.

"You are every bit as worthy of finding love and happiness as I am. I don't ever want to hear you say you're not good enough again you hear me Dean?"

He just smiled softly at her and pulled her in for another kiss, this one more gentle and loving than the other had been. Roman and Seth were watching with fond smiles, loving the fact that she seemed to be getting through to him where they had been unable to. They had tried of course, but he just couldn't see himself the way they did, but maybe she could change all that.

"I'll try Sweetheart. I told you I'm fucked up…but I'll try."

"Good…because that's not how I see you. You're a good man Dean. You have your asshole moments I'm not gonna lie, but when push comes to shove you do what's right. I see a strong man who overcame all the shit the world threw at him and made his dreams come true. I see a worthy man Dean Ambrose. I see a man I might be willing to take a chance with, and that isn't something I consider lightly…just ask Randy. He spent three years trying to convince me to date him but I refused, eventually he gave up and we became best friends instead. He's like a brother to me, but I could never have dated him because I knew he wasn't right for me."

"And you think I am Sweetheart?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure yet, but you've already gotten a lot further into my heart than any man before you has managed…and that is a big deal Dean."

Dean's eyes softened and he pulled her in for another sweet, tender kiss. Neither of them noticed when Roman and Seth left the room and went into one of the two bedrooms, leaving them both alone. They eventually noticed the silence and realized they'd been abandoned for the night.

"Well…how about we follow their example and get some sleep Sweetheart? I promise to keep my hands to myself."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Dean. We both know you're going to end up wrapped around me like barbed wire."

He just smirked and shrugged before swinging her up into his arms and carrying her off to bed, her gentle laughter echoing through the suite and making the other two men smile before they fell asleep.


	6. Raw, The Bus, Revenge

Shield Maiden

A/N: I have a poll up on my profile page asking if ya'll want the Shield to stay together in this fic or eventually split up like they did in reality. Please vote b/c it will help me figure out where to take this story.

Chapter 6

Ariala had spent several interesting days with the Shield. She'd broken down and cried more than a few times but the three men she now shared her life with were always there to hold her and help pull her back together. She had never felt so loved and protected with anyone that wasn't family before, not even Randy made her feel this safe. She could honestly say she was starting to really like these guys and they clearly adored her to pieces. When it came time to travel to the next state for Raw Roman went to call for a rental car but Ariala stopped him.

"We're gonna need a car to drive there baby girl."

"No…Roman…we're not."

"And why not Aria?"

"Because my sweet little Skunk-head…I have a bus."

"You…wait what?"

She giggles at Seth's stunned facial expression, mirrored by his brothers.

"Vince is my godfather remember? You really think he'd let me travel from state to state in a rental car all the time? Uh…hell no. He bought me a bus and pays for a driver so I don't have to drive if I'm tired. So…shall we go now?"

Once they'd picked their jaws up off the floor they grabbed their bags, Dean grabbing hers from her hands with a mischievous grin, and followed her out of the hotel. When they saw the bus they froze in place with stunned expressions…again. It was enormous and clearly expensive, Vince had clearly spared no expense when it came to spoiling his godchild.

"Don't worry guys, there's plenty of room inside. The big bedroom is obviously mine, but there are three other beds that fold down in here so ya'll won't have to share unless ya want to. The kitchen has pretty much every appliance you could need and is fully stocked with lots of food. Oh, and the shower is gigantic. My only real demands were a big shower and a massive bookcase, I let him do whatever made him happy with the rest of it."

They followed her inside and poked around the interior for a bit while Ariala set her bag in her room. She soon went back out to the main area to sit on one side of the little loveseat, Dean soon joined her by lifting her up and sitting himself down before pulling her into his lap. Roman and Seth chose to sit on the bigger sofa and just watched as the other two started bickering…again.

"Are they gonna do this all the time Ro?"

"Probably. She's feisty…and Dean's an ass."

At some point Ariala got fed up with Dean and planted herself in between Roman and Seth, glaring at the fourth member of their group when he growled at her.

"Get back over here Sweetheart."

"Not until you apologize and admit that I'm right."

"Not gonna happen Sweetheart, now get your sassy ass back over here."

She arched an eyebrow and ignored his demands while Roman and Seth laughed at him.

"Oh come on Dean…you're cock-blocking yourself you moron. Just tell her what she wants to hear."

Dean glared at Seth and Roman sighed softly, sensing another oncoming fight. He was right. Dean and Seth soon ended up wrestling on the floor of the bus while Ariala curled herself into Roman's lap like a cat, one of his big hands stroking her hair until she fell asleep.

"Hey…both of you…knock it off now."

Roman's deep voice made them both freeze, despite how quiet he was being.

"What's up Ro?"

"Hush…she's asleep."

The other two looked at the female curled in their brother's lap and smiled softly, forgetting their argument and sitting down with them. Now all three men were on the sofa with Ariala stretched out across their laps. Her head was in Roman's lap, her butt was in Dean's lap much to his pleasure, and her feet were in Seth's lap where he was fighting the urge to tickle them. The only reason Seth didn't was because he was fairly certain all three of his friends would kill him if he woke her up. Many long hours later they made it to the next arena for Monday Night Raw. Ariala and Dean were bickering yet again while Roman and Seth just tried to ignore them.

"I am not going out through the fans Dean. That is a very bad idea for a female. I'll have so many hands on my ass and my…just…no…not happening."

"The Shield goes through the crowd…you are now part of the Shield Sweetheart…that means you go where we go."

Roman growled softly under his breath and Seth huffed out a loud breath of frustration. The two had been having this argument off and on for the entire road trip.

"Enough. Baby Girl…you do have to go through the crowd with us, but I promise you we'll keep you safe. We'll be surrounding you so no one can touch you alright?"

"He's right Aria. You're one of us now and we protect our own, whether it's from an attack or a groping hand."

She sighed heavily and pouted at them until Dean pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly.

"I'm not gonna let anyone touch you Sweetheart. Not now, not ever. I promise you that."

They had to film a promo before going out to the ring showing her being a reluctant new member. The Titantron showed the fans an image of her, wearing a long cloak over her gear, heading towards the main entrance to the ring only to be stopped by the three members of the Shield surrounding her with intimidating looks on their faces.

"Where do you think you're going Ariala?"

"Me? I'm going to the ring like I was told to…since you three have a match tonight and I now have to go with you."

"Exactly…you have to go with us…which means through the crowd."

She gave them a hard glare that had no effect as Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulders, ignoring her attempts to throw him off. The camera followed them, catching her angry facial expression as she was dragged through the halls. Once the camera was gone she dissolved into laughter and had the three men chuckling along with her. When they reached their spot the guys started getting their game faces on, trying to look intimidating and ruthless. Ariala rolled her neck and took off her cloak to reveal her new ring gear, making Dean break character and almost start drooling until Roman hit him in the back of the head. She wore a pair of black leather pants that Dean swore were painted onto her body they were so tight, a pair of black leather boots and gloves, and a Black lacy corset top that showed off all of her best assets. She put an angry expression on as the three surrounded her and they headed out through the fans. True to their word they stayed close to her and kept her between them so she couldn't be reached by the fans. One man tried to stretch past Dean to touch her but shrank back at the vicious glare he received from the Lunatic Fringe. When they reached the barricade the guys all crossed over in their usual methods and turned to help her over, but she smirked and ran at the barricade. She jumped and flipped over it, never even touching it, before landing in a crouch and flipping her hair back. The crowd cheered and chanted her name as she stood and went to walk past the three stunned men, but they once again surrounded her and crowded her into the ring with them. Dean got ahold of a microphone and smirked at the angry looking woman next to him.

"Welcome to the Shield Sweetheart."

Her lips pulled back in a snarl and he laughed as Roman put his hands on her shoulders to keep her still.

"Look, Aria, we're not bad guys. We just see the injustices that run rampant in this company and we want to fix them. I know you're mad at us for hurting your father…"

Seth was cut off by loud boos from the fans as Ariala smirked at him. Roman took over the microphone, his deep baritone voice rumbling out from behind her.

"Baby girl. We didn't attack him to hurt you. We attacked him because we had to. He's been on top for too long…now someone else can have a shot."

She yanked the microphone out of his hand and the crowd went wild.

"I don't hate you three. I don't. I may not really like you much after what you did, but I don't hate you. Right now I reserve that for a certain COO in the back…and he knows exactly why. As for you three…I'm willing to call a truce with you."

They looked at each other and held a silent conversation before putting their fists out, making her smile softly before adding her fist to theirs. Triple H came out onto the stage above them and gave Ariala a look that was somewhere between apologetic and warning.

"Little Ari…I let the Shield make that stipulation for your own good…"

"Oh no you don't. I'm not mad about that Hunter Hearst Helmsley. I'm angry at you for orchestrating the attack on my father. What? Did you think they'd hide that information from me? I know what you did…what I don't know…is why? Why would you betray my trust like that? My father's trust?"

Hunter actually winced when he realized she was close to tears. He hadn't meant to hurt her that badly.

"It needed to be done. It's what's best for business."

"Bullshit. You're afraid of him. You know it. I know it. The WWE Universe knows it. You're planning something you know he wouldn't approve of so you got him out of your way. Guess what? He's not the one you need to worry about…he is."

As she finished speaking Vince McMahon came out to the stage, scowling at Hunter like an angry father.

"I am extremely disappointed in you Hunter. When I brought Ariala into the WWE I told you to look after her and keep her safe…and what do you do? You threaten to put her with the Wyatt Family so you can get the Shield to attack her father…my friend…the Undertaker."

Hunter looked like a scolded child, scowling at his feet while Vince turned to the ring to face Ariala.

"Just to make sure my godchild is safe from further manipulation by you I've added a few stipulations to her contract, and the Shield's contracts with the WWE. First of all, none of these four can be fired by anyone other than myself."

The crowd cheered as Ariala smiled at the men in the ring with her. Dean leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"So that's what you two were talking about all weekend…"

"Mmhmm."

"Also…I made it so that Ariala can't be added to or removed from any group unless she, and they, agree to it. Lastly, I made it so that she will be the sole creative force behind the Shield from now on. That means any and all decisions regarding the Shield go through her and she has the final say. In other words…she decides if they have a match or not, she decides who they fight against, she decides if they need an outfit change, she decides everything. Hope that's alright with you gentlemen?"

He may have phrased it as a question but the men knew it was a mere formality, they nodded anyway because they didn't mind having her be in charge of them. When they showed approval Ariala beamed a happy smile at them, earning a hug from Seth before Roman picked her up and set her on his shoulders.

"Thank you Uncle Vince. I do have one request though."

"Anything you want Princess. Just name it."

"Well…I'd like to make two matches for tonight. The first will be me…versus Randy Orton. I know he went to Hunter and gave him part of this idea so I want to get a little payback on him. The other match I want to make is The Shield versus Triple H in a 3-on-1 handicap match."

"Done."

She gave Hunter a vicious smirk and the three male Shield members mirrored the look before Roman set her back on the mat.

"Now, I would like for the entire roster to please come out to the main stage please."

Vince waited until every superstar and diva was standing up there looking down to him, some looked saddened which let him know that at least a few of them knew what was happening.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the WWE Universe. I have some extremely sad news to share with you all tonight. The WWE has lost a bright star recently in the form of one Paul Bearer."

The crowd went silent in shock and Ariala felt her boys surround her, all three of them holding her close between them so none of the fans could see her tears.

"His loss has affected some of us more than others…"

Vince looked in Ariala's direction as he said that.

"…but we all feel it. Paul Bearer was one of the greatest managers the WWE has ever seen. He wasn't always popular but he did a damned good job. I would like to have a moment of silence now to honor his memory."

The entire arena fell deathly quiet as the roster all bowed their heads as a sign of respect. The only sound that broke the silence was the soft sobbing of Ariala from within the huddle of the Shield. Vince motioned to the three men to get her out of there before she lost it completely. The four of them all headed back out through the crowd to wait for their matches. Once they got back to their shared locker room Dean picked Ariala up and spun her around, making her laugh and forget her sadness.

"You were amazing out there Sweetheart."

"Dean's right, that was incredible. You managed to protect yourself and the three of us from Hunter."

She just beamed at them and settled herself into Roman's lap once he sat down, nudging her head under his hand to get him to start stroking her hair. The larger male chuckled at her and the other two snorted in laughter.

"You're a lot like a cat Baby Girl."

"Mmhmm…"

Dean let loose a gravelly chuckle as he pulled her into his own lap and she curled herself into his chest, his hand stroking her hair and back with a happy little smile on his lips. Roman and Seth shared a look that spoke volumes. They were happy to see how Dean acted with Ariala, she made him calm and a bit less crazy and he seemed to help keep her happier while giving her an outlet to yell out her frustrations. They complemented each other and balanced each other's personalities. Seth went to the door when someone started pounding relentlessly on it, opening it to find a nervous-looking John Cena with an agitated Randy Orton pacing behind him.

"Umm…Do I even want to ask what happened to set him off?"

John didn't even get a chance to respond before Randy pushed them both aside and made a beeline for his best friend. He pulled her out of Dean's lap, which earned him a pitiful whine that made Dean grin like a loon, and into his arms where he clung to her tightly.

"Randy? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Hunter fucking happened!"

"What did he do now?"

"He's out there threatening Cody's job. He told Cody if he loses his match tonight he's fired."

"WHAT?! Let me go I'm gonna strangle that bastard! What the hell is wrong with him?!"

She was so agitated that Randy could barely hold onto her so Dean took her from him and let her use him to release her anger, letting her hit his chest and scream at him until she calmed back down. Seth and Roman shared another of those looks, this time with John getting in on it as well.

"There…better now Sweetheart?"

"Why do you let me do that to you all the time? You shouldn't…I don't want to hurt you Dean."

"Aww hell Sweetheart…I like pain. Remind me to show you some of my old CZW matches sometime. Besides, I like you…and I like seeing you happy. If hitting something makes you happy again then so be it."

She curled into his warm body and clung to him, letting his warmth surround her and comfort her. The other four men in the room slowly relaxed as she calmed down, John trying to break up the tension in his usual method of joking around.

"So…Ya'll have matches tonight…"

"Oh yes…I'm gonna kick your ass tonight Randy, but I won't be too harsh after hearing this latest stunt of Hunter's. You three…I want you to fucking tear that bastard apart tonight got it?"

"Anything you want Sweetheart."

"I know Randy and Cody have worked together but why is he this agitated?"

"Randy, Cody, Ted, Natalya, and I have been friends since we were babies. We all grew up together and we're like siblings. Having someone target one of us like that is just…"

She broke off with an agitated growl and Dean rubbed her back to keep her from snapping again. Another knock on the door had Seth whining as he answered it.

"What the hell? Is our locker room Grand Central Station now?"

He opened the door to reveal a distraught Cody Rhodes looking utterly helpless and defeated.

"Cody? Sweetie?"

"I lost…"

His broken whisper nearly killed her and she pulled him into her arms, whispering soft words in his ear and letting him cling to her. Randy let loose a loud growl and punched the nearest wall before John pulled him back and tried to calm him down, failing miserably but trying nonetheless.

"We'll figure something out Cody. Don't forget my connections sweetie. I'll find a way to fix this. I'm not losing another brother just because Hunter has a bug up his ass. Teddy already left because they threatened his wife, I'm not letting them take you too."

Cody shook his head but couldn't form anymore words. When a tech informed them that the Shield's match was set to begin Ariala handed Cody over to Randy, who took the smaller male into his arms gently and led him down the hall to his and John's locker room. Marissa looked at her team and they all shared the same determined look that promised nothing but pain for their target.

"Come on boys…we have a match to win."

When they went out to the ring the fans went crazy, screaming at the united front they presented as they stared Hunter down the entire way. Once they jumped the barricade, Ariala doing her little flip and crouch move, they went to the ring. Roman and Seth held the ropes open while Dean helped Ariala into the ring and then they stood around her like her own personal guard.

"Hunter…you are the most insufferable jackass I have ever known. I cannot believe you and Stephanie would do that to poor Cody. Why? Do you hate me that much that you have to attack the people I care about? What the fuck did I do to you?"

"You defied my authority. I can't allow that kind of thing around here. Just be glad I can't fire Orton."

Ariala's eyes narrowed and went ice cold at his words, making him take a step back as the Shield men snarled at him from behind her. She took several deliberate steps forward and backhanded Hunter as hard as she could, ignoring the pain it caused her. When Hunter hit the mat on his ass she stepped back and turned to her boys with a vicious look on her face.

"Gentlemen…tear him apart."

The three of them got those dark little smirks on their faces as Seth led her out of the ring to settle her safely at the announcer's table before rejoining his brothers. The match never even started as the Shield set upon Hunter like a pack of rabid wolves. They punched him and kicked him. They grabbed Kendo sticks from under the ring and beat him with them. They used their triple power bomb on him several times. They kept going until he stopped getting back up to face them, and then they left the ring and stalked over to the announcer's table. All three of them were riding an adrenaline high and Dean was looking more than a bit wild and crazy as he picked Ariala up out of her chair and dragged her into a hard kiss. She was more than happy to return the kiss with just as much energy. Roman rolled his eyes at them both and pulled Dean back as the medics wheeled Hunter out of the ring on a stretcher since he couldn't stand on his own power. Randy came out to the ring looking very reluctant to have his match against Ariala but she grabbed a microphone as she went into the ring.

"Hold on Randy. We're not having a match. Not after what Hunter has done tonight. Cody? Could you come out here please sweetie?"

Cody reluctantly came out to the ring, he looked heartbreakingly lost and the fans started chanting his name to try and cheer him up. As soon as he was in the ring Ariala dragged him into a tight hug, Randy joining her from Cody's other side.

"Don't you worry Cody. Whatever happens you'll still have us. You know that right?"

Cody nodded and Ariala smiled softly at him. She and Randy shared a look before she spoke again.

"We're family Cody. You, me, Randy, Ted, and Talya. We grew up together, learned together, and trained together. Nothing…and I mean nothing…will ever take that away from us. Got it Sweetie?"

Cody gave her a small smile as he nodded again and she smiled back, happy to see him feeling slightly better.

"Good, now…let's all go out and have some fun tonight hmm? All of our little family, plus my new little family The Shield. You boys in?"

The three Shield men shared a look and Dean shrugged.

"We're always in Sweetheart, as long as you're there."

"Cute…Come one guys."

Dean scowled at her for calling him cute but the five men all followed her up the ramp and back to their locker rooms to pick up their things before leaving the arena entirely. The large group ended up at a bar and Ariala managed to get Dean to dance with her by promising to reward him later if he indulged her…little did she know that their dance would take over Twitter and YouTube before the next sunrise.


	7. Raw and Resolution

Shield Maiden

A/N: There's no actual wrestling in this chapter, sorry if that disappoints anyone but it just wouldn't have fit with my plan. Also, I fixed the little naming error in this chapter.

This chapter is the last one so I hope you all enjoy it.

Emilee (Guest): Well, I feel it is far past time for Trips to get put in his place, but sadly real life doesn't go my way…so I make my own version. I hated what they did to poor Cody but rest assured I have plans in place. I have this little fantasy in my head where all the kids of Superstars end up being raised by the whole group in a way, every generation. Vince adores his Godchild so of course he gives her whatever she wants lol. Their reactions to the video will be entertaining to say the least lol…especially Mr. 'I don't dance' Dean Ambrose…though he dances all the time in the ring.

Rossi's Lil Devil: I have a lot of fun stuff planned so just stay tuned in.

LynnStark: Thank you. The Hunter I see on screen is very much an ass so that's how I'm keeping him as. I felt so bad for Cody through all of that mess, but don't worry…I have plans. Stardust creeps me out so bad though...I'm not going to make him as crazy as they've been showing him on TV.

Chapter 7

Dean, Roman, and Seth were sitting on the sofa in their hotel suit watching Ariala pacing the room and growling into her phone. The three men shared a look before Dean rolled his eyes at his brothers and stood up, going over to the angry female and pushing her down onto Roman's lap while hanging up her phone. When she turned her growl on him he just smirked at her, chuckling a bit when Roman's arms caged her in and made her pout at them.

"Easy Sweetheart. You need to relax and calm down."

"I can't calm down Dean. I'm too worried about Cody. Hunter's planning something bad I just know it. Cody said Hunter wants him, his brother, and his father there on Monday night. Nothing good can come of this I know it."

"He wants us there too Aria…The Shield…which includes you."

"I'm gonna kill him Seth…I really am."

"No you're not Baby Girl."

"I most certainly am Roman. I hate that man. I used to like him but not after all the crap he's been pulling lately."

When her phone started ringing again Dean looked at it and groaned, earning several raised eyebrows from Ariala and his brothers.

"Vince is calling, let her up Ro."

Roman let go of her and she snatched her phone back from Dean, answering quickly to avoid upsetting her godfather.

"Hi Uncle Vince. No, no I'm not ok. You were watching? What part of that whole thing seemed fair to you? No I will not stand back and let Hunter ruin Cody's career. He doesn't deserve that. He's a good wrestler Vince, and the fans adore him. You want to do what?! Absolutely not! I'd rather see him turn heel again than to have you do that Vince. Ugh…I'll think of something…just give me some time alright? Thanks…oh…and I have a request from my Shield boys. Well…Dean mostly. He wants a more form-fitting vest. He says the one wardrobe gave him keeps pinching his skin when he wrestles. I'll check that out then. Thanks again Uncle Vince."

The boys gave her confused, and somewhat amused, looks as she hung up. They had only heard her end of the conversation but they were able to figure out a lot of it.

"So, what's he trying to do with Rhodes?"

"Ugh…the writers want to give him a crazy gimmick…literally. They want to make him go insane from losing his job. Vince is giving me a couple weeks to come up with some other idea."

"Don't they have enough crazy guys here already? I mean…they have Dean, no offence bro, and Wyatt with his two sidekicks. I think that's enough crazy don't you Rissa?"

"Exactly my point Seth. Which is probably why Vince is letting me help out. Oh, Dean, he also gave me the name of the company the wardrobe people have been using for your vests and gear. If you guys want we can check it out on my laptop and see if we can find something better?"

The guys shared a look before making a beeline for the small kitchen table in the room, prompting Ariala to laugh at how eager they were.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

She picked up her laptop and sat at the table, booting it up and heading straight to the specified website. The guys ended up crowding around behind her and peeking over her shoulders; Dean was looking over her right shoulder, Seth over her left, and Roman was looking over her head. As she scrolled through the site one of the guys would point out something he liked and she'd add it to the virtual shopping cart. Dean remained quiet until she clicked on a specific style of skin tight tactical vest, his lips curling into a boyish grin as he pointed to it.

"I want that one."

"Hey, I'm not gonna complain about that choice."

Dean turned that grin on her as she added the vest as well and went to pay for the handful of items…using Vince's account, of course.

"Alright…they should be delivered directly to Vince by Monday night's show so that handles that. Now to figure out Cody's problem…"

"You need to take a break Rissa. This much stress is not good for you…"

"Seth is right Baby Girl, you need to relax for a bit."

"I can't relax Roman, I have to help Cody…he's like family to me…"

"You'll figure somethin' out Sweetheart, and we'll help you…but for right now you need to unwind a bit. Let's watch a movie…anything you want Sweetheart."

"Riddick…please?"

"Sure thing Sweetheart. Whatever you want."

"Dude…whipped…"

"And you two aren't?"

Seth had no comeback for that one because he knew Dean was right…she had all three of them wrapped around her little finger and she didn't even have to try. She was their sister now…their responsibility to protect and comfort…and they all took that role very seriously, even Dean who usually didn't take anything other than his career seriously. Dean put the DVD in and then settled on the couch, pulling her onto his lap as they all curled up together to watch, eventually falling asleep in a tangle of limbs on the sofa.

When the next Raw finally came around Ariala was a nervous ball of energy and it was making everyone backstage wary of her…except her Shield. They were the only ones brave enough to go near her while she was pacing the halls and growling under her breath. The rest of the group was currently in Randy's locker room with Cody and his family while Dean tried to coax Ariala out of the hall and into the room with them, eventually succeeding. Ariala had come up with an idea that might work for Cody but it would require a bit of deception from her and her Shield…which they were all-too happy to provide.

"You three are such a bad influence on me…"

"Us? We're the bad influence? Honestly Sweetheart…I think you're corrupting us."

Ariala gave Dean an unamused look which brought a laugh out of most of the men in the room. Dusty Rhodes was sitting next to Ariala while Cody was in front of her with his head in her lap. Dustin, known to most as Goldust, was on the other side of his father and Randy was in a small chair while the Shield shared a second sofa. The Darth Vader March from Star Wars blasted through the room and made several of the men jump a bit in shock. Ariala just laughed and answered her phone.

"Hi Daddy. I'm alright. How are you feeling? Any Better? Good, glad to hear it. Has Michelle decided to hit you yet? Oh I have a plan in place already. Vince and I have been conspiring over the last week and tonight we put our latest little plan in place. I'm being careful Daddy, promise…and if things go wrong I have my own personal Shield to protect me. Right guys?"

"Damn fuckin' straight Sweetheart."

"Anyone wants to get to you Baby Girl…they'll have to get passed us first."

"We're not about to let you get hurt if we can stop it. I know we're not the only ones around here that want to keep you safe either."

"Hear that Daddy? I have my own personal army backstage."

They all shared a laugh and Ariala talked to her father for a bit longer before hanging up with a soft smile on her lips. Seth turned to her and raised an eyebrow as a grin took over his lips.

"Soo…you use Darth Vader's March to identify your dad?"

"Yep…got a problem with that Sethie boy?"

Seth shook his head at Ariala and laughed as he pulled her into a gentle side-hug. Ariala giggled a bit then locked eyes with her Shield and huffed a soft sigh.

"So…anyone not ready for this shit?"

All she got in return was several sets of raised eyebrows, giving them all an eye roll in return. She stood from the sofa and stomped out the door, her boys right behind her as they headed to their entrance spot. They waited until they heard Hunter calling them out to the ring and slowly made their way down the stairs through the crowd. Ariala was kept in the middle of the three muscular men who glared at the fans with looks that dared any of them to try and touch her…none of them seemed brave enough to challenge them. She flipped over the barricade first, her boys jumping over behind her, and they all stood outside of the ring. Hunter and Stephanie stood in the ring with The Big Show as Hunter called the Rhodes family down to the ring next, Dusty leading his sons out to face the sadistic man. Dusty stood face to face with Hunter, staring the man down despite his nerves. Hunter had a decidedly evil smirk on his face as he spoke to Dusty.

"My wife and I are willing to give your son his job back…but only one of them."

Stephanie spoke next, her tone of voice overly sweet and friendly…and obviously fake.

"You heard him Dusty. Only one of your sons will keep his job with the WWE…and you get to be the one to make the choice. Which one will you choose? The good son who always does everything you ask, the one who has done everything he could to make you proud? Or, will you choose the son you ignored for so long, the one you didn't even know about at first? The choice is yours Dusty."

Dusty started shaking his head the moment Stephanie said he had to choose between his two sons. Ariala's hand gripped Dean's arm tightly to try and keep herself under control, wanting very badly to hurt Stephanie and Hunter.

"I can't do that Stephanie…I can't choose between my boys."

"Either you choose…or we will."

"Now, now Hunter…don't be so harsh. I can understand how difficult this choice must be for you Dusty. Fine. We'll make the choice for you, however, you still have another choice to make tonight. Your choice, Dusty, is how you wish to be taken out tonight. You can choose to be dismantled by the Shield…"

She motioned to the boys and they slid into the ring holding steel chairs, Ariala standing behind them as they literally shielded her from everyone else in the ring.

"…or you can choose to be knocked out by the Big Show."

The Big Show's face took on a horrified look as he started begging Stephanie not to make him do that to Dusty. He and Dusty were friends, and he respected the older man immensely. Dusty's face went stony and he glared at Hunter and Stephanie, refusing to play their game.

"If you won't choose I'll choose for you…and you won't enjoy my choice."

The Big Show had actual tears streaming down his face as Stephanie pointed at Dusty and told Show to do what he was told. Ariala was rapidly losing her composure at what she was witnessing and Seth noticed it, nudging Dean in the side and motioning to their girl. Dean dropped the steel chair he'd been holding and pulled Ariala against his chest, letting her hide her face against him to try and keep calm. Hunter noticed the interaction and let a wicked smirk cross his face.

"Stephanie…perhaps we should let the Shield handle this one…"

He motioned to Ariala and Stephanie frowned at him. She noticed how upset the other woman looked and felt a bad for putting her in this position and making her so upset.

"No Hunter. I want the Big Show to do what I'm telling him to do. I will NOT be disobeyed. Show…I know you like Dusty. Would you rather see him be torn apart by the Shield?"

Show shook his head at her words. He knew, like everyone else did, exactly what the Shield was capable of. The three men could be vicious when provoked, and even when not provoked, and Show knew Ariala could be as well but only if you made her angry.

"See? I know you don't want to see that so I'm giving you the chance to help him. He's not leaving this ring conscious, so either you do it, or they will."

At this point Ariala had heard enough and she stepped out of the circle of Dean's arms, grabbing a microphone as she moved closer to the other woman.

"Actually, Stephanie, you're wrong. The Shield will be doing no such thing. Dusty, bring your sons over here behind me please."

She waited until Roman got Dusty, Cody, and Dustin behind the Shield before continuing on.

"Now that they are out of harm's way we can, hopefully, talk like adults. Stephanie…I am not going to allow you to hurt Dusty. The man is like family to me and you know that. I grew up with Cody…as did Randy, Natalya, Ted…we all grew up together. We're all a very large extended family and when you mess with one of us…you mess with all of us."

She spread her arms out and the old theme music of The Legacy came on as all of the people she'd just mentioned came out onto the stage with their families behind them. Randy had brought his father 'Cowboy' Bob Orton with him, Ted had brought his father 'The Million Dollar Man', and Natalya had brought her husband Tyson Kidd and several members of the Hart Dynasty out with her…including Bret 'The Hitman' Hart. Ariala watched Hunter's face go pale as he looked at the legends up on the stage, going even paler when The Undertaker and Kane joined them as well.

"You see…we've all gotten more than a bit tired of your threats and intimidation tactics…and we're not the only ones either. Isn't that right, Uncle Vince?"

Vince McMahon's music played as the man walked onto the stage and down to the ring, moving to stand by Ariala as he faced his daughter and son-in-law.

"Show? You may leave now…go on."

Big Show thanked Vince and Ariala before sliding out of the ring and heading to the relative safety of the backstage area.

"Stephanie…I am very disappointed in you for this little stunt. Punishments like this were only meant to be used for those wrestlers who put others in danger by being reckless or sloppy. This was never meant to be used on those who work hard and do their best every single day. Cody Rhodes is one of those hard workers. Cody? Stephanie and Hunter had gone to the creative team about a new idea for you…but Ariala was against it so I let her come up with her own plan. Personally…I think her idea is better. You're going to shift a bit and become more like your father and brother, to carry on the family legacy. Ariala?"

"Starting next week Cody Rhodes will no longer be a part of the WWE…instead we will see the birth of Stardust. That's all Vince and I are willing to share at this time, if the WWE Universe wants to know more then they'll have to tune in next Monday like everyone else. Goldust has already signed a new contract with a different company so he will be leaving the WWE entirely, but he will not be forgotten. He and Dusty will live on in Stardust."

Ariala smiled at Cody and hugged him close as he smiled softly at her. She motioned for him to take his family up to the ramp with everyone else. She planned to have Cody dress in a new outfit that would be a blend of his father and brother, yet uniquely his own style…she also planned to have him be a bit of a heel character with a few odd quirks but not completely crazy. Hunter turned to Seth and gave him a pointed look, wanting him to do something. When Seth just raised an eyebrow at him Hunter growled and lifted up his microphone.

"Seth Rollins…I believe you have something to do now. Remember what we discussed?"

Seth stepped forward, leaning over Ariala's shoulder to talk into the microphone as Dean and Roman came in close on either side of them.

"Oh I remember…but the thing is…that little threat you made just won't work anymore. For those of you in the WWE Universe who are unaware of that which I speak…let me enlighten you. Two weeks ago Hunter came to me and threatened to fire my brothers, Dean and Roman, unless I did exactly what he wanted. I was afraid for them so I agreed to his demands. What he wanted was for me to turn on my brothers…to attack them and hurt them…to betray my family."

Seth had to pause while the fans booed loudly at Hunter, none of them liking the idea of the Shield falling apart like that. Ariala reached up with one arm to tangle her fingers in Seth's hair, making him purr a bit before continuing.

"However, that threat now means absolutely nothing. Vince changed our contracts remember Hunter? He made it so he, and he alone, can fire any of us four. Once he did that I no longer had to worry about my brother's careers…or mine for that matter."

Ariala interrupted Seth, pulling gently on his hair to silence him which made Dean smirk at the two-toned man, earning him a middle finger from the same man.

"Which means, Hunter, that the Shield is now stronger than ever. There is nothing you can do to tear us apart now. You can't make us turn against each other. We're a family…a pack. You can't threaten us, you can't intimidate us, and you can't beat us. We work for ourselves, and the only person in this entire business we'll answer to…is my Uncle Vince…who, incidentally, will give me damn-near anything I ask for."

Hunter dropped his microphone and launched himself at Ariala, his hands closing around her throat as he tried to choke her. Dean saw red and lost it completely. He started tearing into Hunter…kicking, biting, punching, clawing…doing anything he could think of to get the bastard off of his girl. It worked and Seth dragged Ariala out from under Hunter as Roman joined Dean, pulling her close and gently checking her throat which was dark red and already starting to turn purple as it began to bruise. Seth growled low in his throat and Ariala gave him a gentle push into the fray. When he gave her a questioning look she nodded and moved to stand by Vince and a horrified Stephanie as Seth joined his brothers in destroying Hunter. Ariala looked at Stephanie and opened her arms to the other woman, smiling softly when Stephanie turned into her for comfort.

"It'll be alright Steph…they aren't going to kill him I promise."

"I've never seen him like that before. I knew he was upset with you undermining his authority and challenging him but, I never expected him to do something like that. I am so sorry Aria."

"It isn't your fault Steph…you couldn't have known."

"I'm just afraid now…what if our daughters get defiant when they get older? Would he hurt them too?"

"Not if he knows what's good for himself he won't. Those little angels have a large army of Superstars wrapped around their little fingers already…if anyone tried to hurt them the result would not be pretty."

The two women shared a small smile and hugged before Ariala pulled away and gentle touched each of her men to get them to pull back. That single touch was all it took for Roman and Seth to step back and stand beside her, but Dean was still too angry at the man for trying to hurt his girl. Ariala had to grab Dean's face in her hands and kiss him hard to distract him from his desire to cause pain. Her searing kiss short-circuited his brain for a moment and he let her pull him over to her and his brothers.

"It's alright now Dean. Hunter is a bloody mess so you can stop now. I want to go see the trainers before we go back to the hotel ok? I need some of that bruise cream they have."

Dean's face took on a sorrowful look as he took in the appearance of her rapidly darkening throat. The expression, along with the tender way he was touching her, earned a lot of awws from the crowd, and for once Dean didn't even care. He gently lifted her into his arms, bridal style, and carried her out of the ring and up the ramp to get her backstage. Roman and Seth followed as Dean carried her all the way to the Trainer's room, refusing to let go of her for even a single second and forcing the trainer to examine her while she sat in his lap. The man gave her a small jar of cream and told her to gently rub that into the affected area 3-4 times a day, but most especially after her shower before bed.

"I'll take care of her Doc. Come on Sweetheart, let's get you to bed."

Ariala snuggled into Dean as he carried her to the car, Roman and Seth grabbing everyone's bags and loading up the car. Roman chose to drive so Seth and Dean could fuss over Ariala in the backseat. Once they got into the hotel room Dean carried Ariala to the bedroom and carefully stripped her down before trying to carry her into the shower…though she refused to let him.

"Dean…you're still wearing your clothes. I can handle a shower on my own love I promise. I'll call you as soon as I'm done ok?"

Dean looked reluctant but he agreed, sitting on the bed to wait for her. Once she was clean she called him like she'd promised and he took the towel from her to dry her off himself. She rolled her eyes at his behavior but let him take care of her regardless, she could tell he needed to do this and had no problem letting him. Once she was dry he picked her up and put her in one of her short nightgowns before laying her carefully in the center of the bed. He picked up the jar of cream and gently rubbed it into the soft skin of her throat, scowling at how dark the bruise had already gotten and knowing just how hard Hunter had to have squeezed for that to happen.

"He was trying to kill you…right there in the middle of the fucking ring."

"Dean…"

"No Baby Girl…Dean's right. The only reason those bruises would be that dark this fast is if he applied the full force of his muscles."

"They're both right Aria…the man wanted to kill you out there. I wish you'd have let us hurt him more than we did."

"Guys…come here."

Roman laid down on one side of her and Dean took the other while Seth chose to drape himself across her legs and lay his head on her stomach. She let one hand fall to run her fingers through Seth's hair, soothing the slightly younger male and making him purr softly, and her other hand reached over to entwine her fingers with Dean's to calm his nerves and reassure him she was alright. Roman watched all of this with a soft smile and let one of his big hands pet her hair as she spoke softly to them.

"I know what he was trying to do…believe me I understand. It isn't a problem anymore though…or at least it won't be for long."

"What do you mean Baby Girl?"

"Roman? Do you honestly think Vince is going to let Hunter get away with trying to kill his Goddaughter? No chance."

They all chuckled a bit at her use of her Godfather's catch phrase, Dean rubbing his nose against her neck and breathing in her scent.

"Read this text guys."

_Ariala, I apologize for what happened in the ring tonight. I should have anticipated something like that. I've had Hunter arrested for attempted murder._

They all blinked at the message Vince had sent her, staring in stunned silence until Dean started a low dark laugh that slowly morphed into a full-on belly laugh. It didn't take long for the rest of the group to join in and they ended up laughing until their sides hurt.

"I think we can expect great things to happen from here on out boys. Vince has it set up for Roman and Seth to go after the Tag-Team titles, and for you to go after the United States Championship Dean. I have every faith that my men will rise to the challenge and come out with gold around all of their waists…right boys?"

The wicked little smirks they gave her were answer enough and would have terrified anyone else who saw those looks.

Ariala just snuggled further into them and gave a soft sigh of contentment. She loved these three men, and they loved her in return. Their loyalty ran deep and they would remain devoted to her and each other as she would to them. What more could she ask for?

A/N: This was the end of what I had planned for this fic and so here it shall end. I do hope you've all enjoyed this story as much as I have. I will now be focusing on The Lunatic and The Wolf, as well as another Wrestling fic, called 'Solaris', which I will be starting up soon…also involving Dean Ambrose/Jon Moxley…I can't help it the man is perfect. He's gorgeous, had that sexy gravelly voice, and can cut a promo like no one else. He is all that and the whole potato chip factory…screw the bag of chips lol.


End file.
